Finsternis
by Ney Naoe
Summary: Das jüngste Mitlgied ist tot, das denken alle bis...
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Finsternis  
Teil: 1/?  
Serie: Weiß Kreuz  
Autor: Ney Naoe (Nittle Gasper)  
EMail: nittle_gasper@yahoo.de  
HP: http://lovemeordie.de.vu  
Rating: PG, Serie  
Warnungen: darkfic (bis jetzt)  
Beschreibung: Weiß hat durch einen Unfall ihr jüngstes Teammitglied verloren, das denken alle bis...  
Bemerkungen: *hust* das erste ernsthafte Fanfic das ich schreibe. Hoffe es gefällt einigermaßen (nein ich war auf keinem Depri-trip als ich das geschrieben hab, die Idee war einfach da). Während ich das geschrieben hab lief bei mir die neue "ENomine" Scheibe rauf und runter was nebst den Titel wohl auch die Story erklärt o_o;;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~elektronisches Tagebuch, Ken Hidaka, 14. Feber 19XX~  
  
Der heutige Tag war.....ja wie?  
Genauso wie jeder Tag? So wie immer? Anders?  
Seit Omis tot habe ich jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren...  
Genau zwei Jahre...  
Noch immer sehe ich ihn da stehen und lächeln...  
Sehe wie Yohji zu ihm hinüber sprintet um ihn festzuhalten...  
Und dann wie sich sein Gesicht verändert, die Augen sich im Schock öffnen als er erkennt das der Boden unter ihm nachgibt...  
Keiner von uns wusste das dieser Tag so enden würde......ich wollte nichtmal an sowas denken....hab es auch nicht getan...  
Wer denkt denn auch daran bei einem Auftrag der nur aus Spionieren besteht ein Teammitglied...einen Freund...zu verlieren...  
Dieser verdammte Abgrund, dieser gottverdammte Regen, wieso passiert sowas immer denen die es am wenigsten verdienen?  
Wie er anfing zu schreien und sich festhalten wollte...  
Ich hätte einen Augenblick lang meine Seele darauf gewettet das Yohji ihn gefangen hat, das er ihn festhält und wir gleich darüber lachen würden, das jemand anders mal der "Baka" wäre... weil sowas nicht passieren DARF!  
Und dann begann Yohji auch zu schreien und ich konnte sehen das er abstürzt...  
Jede Nacht seh ich ihn so....jeden Tag... in jedem Schatten...  
Selbst jetzt erwarte ich immer noch das er durch den Laden rennt und versucht mich böse anzusehen wenn ich etwas falschgemacht habe....aber er kommt nicht...  
Yohji war jeden Tag dort in den folgenden drei Monaten, er wollte es nicht wahrhaben...selbst jetzt geht er jede Woche den Fluss in der Schlucht entlang.  
Nur Kami weiß wie er immer wieder schafft zurückzukommen ohne sich beim Auf oder Abstieg das Genick zu brechen.  
Ich habe ihn mehr als einmal begleitet und wenn ich abgestüzt wäre...es hätte mich nicht gekümmert.  
Dann hätte ich erfahren ob er wirklich tot ist, er ist es....Ran sagte wir müssen uns daran gewöhnen aber er tut es selbst nicht.  
Als Aya wieder aufwachte wurde seine Stimmung viel besser und er machte Witze er war ein anderer Mensch, nun ist er so verbittert wie noch nie...denkt er wir bemerken nicht das er in seinem Zimmer weint?  
Er muss sich nicht mehr schuldig fühlen als wir, er war nicht unser Anführer bei dieser Mission, es war Omi...er hatte keine besonderen Vorteile von seinem Tot...warum weint er also sogar nach 2 Jahren noch?  
Meine Tränen sid seit Monaten versiegt, Yohji weinte kein einziges Mal, zumindest nicht wenn einer von uns in der Nähe war, Ayachan war kurz davor sich umzubringen...Omi war für sie wie ihr kleiner Bruder (sie sagt oft das wir jetzt ihre und Rans Familie sind) oder vielleicht sogar mehr...  
Das schwerste an der Sache ist aber das wir ihn nie gefunden haben, das wir ihn nie beerdigen konnte, wir nie einen Platz haben werden zu dem wir gehen und uns an ihn erinnern können...für Killer gibt es keine Grabsteine.  
Der einzige Ort ist Omis Zimmer und den meiden wir alle, es ist nach wie vor zu schmerzhaft hineinzugehen und seine Nähe zu fühlen, zu wissen das wir ihn nie mehr sehen können oder eine Mission mit ihm bestreiten werden.  
Persia wollte uns ein neues Mitgleid zuteilen, wir sagten ab.  
Niemand wird jemals seinen Platz einnehmen, keiner hat das Recht da |  
  
"KEN!"  
"Ich bin hier...komme gleich..."  
  
keiner hat das Recht dazu ihn zu einem Gebrauchsgegenstand abzuwerten den man einfach so ersetzten kann! |  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tatsächlich war der Blumenladen schon lange nicht mehr so gut besucht gewesen wie an diesem Tag.  
Seit Omi 'wegziehen' musste waren viele Mädchen nicht mehr so oft gekommen.  
Zudem waren die bleibenden Bishounen auf einmal sehr viel ernster und wirkten fast traurig.  
Aber es war Valentinstag und wer nicht schon etwas für seinen Freund oder seine Freundin hatte musste wohl oder übel jetzt zuschlagen.  
  
Ayachan versuchte ihr bestes um Omi zu "ersetzten" aber sie schaffte es einfach nicht und brach manchmal regelrecht zusammen   
wenn jemand sie fragte ob sie wüsste wie es ihm ging.  
Das einzige das dem Mädchen in solchen Augenblicken blieb war sich zu entschuldigen und sich zu ihrem Bruder zu flüchten.  
  
Im Laden herrschte reges treiben und obwohl Ken wusste das Yohji im innersten total am Boden zerstört war flirtete er mit   
allem was einen BH trug. (Wenn nicht war es ihm aber wohl auch recht)  
Ken selbst arrangierte gerade einen Strauß roter Rosen für eine Schülerin und Ran arbeitete im Lager.  
Allerdings hieß das das er Ayachan tröstete oder heulte, die Arbeit war unwichtig geworden, er machte nur das nötigste.  
Ken sah von seien Blumen auf, manchmal dachte er das Ayachan nicht die einzige war die mit Omi etwas mehr als Freundschaft verband,  
in Rans Fall dachte er aber mehr an brüderliche Liebe als Leidenschaft.  
  
In der Nähe der Sonnenblumen standen einige Schüler der nahen Universität, ein seltener Anblick.  
zum einen weil sie Jungen waren zum anderen weil um diese Uhrzeit entweder alle Stunden zuende waren oder gerade begannen.  
Schliesslich verliessen sie die Verkaufsräume ohne etwas zu kaufen.  
Als Ayachan wieder zurück in den Laden kam konnte Yohji sehen das ihre Augen rot waren.  
  
"Alles ok Kleines?"  
  
Er wandte sich von den anderen ab und kam zu ihr.  
Bruderinstinkte, in dem Fall war sich Ken ganz sicher, Ran würde nie eine Beziehnung zwischen den beiden statten..  
...außerdem war schon der erste Anlauf daneben gegangen und an eine Wiederholung dachte keiner.  
Sie drückte sich an seine Brust und wischte sich nochmal die Tränen von den Wangen.  
Dann ganz plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung.....  
"Y...Yohji?"  
"Was ist?"  
"Ist....ist das da....."  
Yohji sah zu ihr hinunter und konnte sehen wie sie starr vor Schreck aus dem Laden starrte.  
Als er zurückblickte erkannte er erst nicht weshalb es brauchte einige Sekunden bis sich seine Augen an das einströmende Sonnenlicht gewöhnt hatten.  
"O...Omi?"  
  
Der junge Mann der vor dem Laden stand ähnelte ihrem ehemaligen Temammitglied auf eine Art die mehr als nur Zufall sein konnte.  
Sogar sein Alter war richtig, etwa 20, 1,70m groß, blonde Haare, blaue Augen.......so könnte Omi jetzt aussehen wenn er nicht...  
Als er sich zu ihnen umdrehte und kurz und scheu lächelte riss sich Yohji los und versuchte sich durch die Kunden zu drängen.  
Das WAR Omi, so sicher war er sich noch nie einer Sache gewesen, alles stimmte, das Lächeln und die Bewegungen...  
Keuchend stürmten Yohji und Aya nach draussen...doch er war verschwunden.  
  
"Das kann nicht sein! DU hast ihn auch gesehen!"  
"Ja ich hab ihn gesehen aber wo....?"  
Einige der Passanten blickten sie verwundert an, verstanden nicht warum sie so hektisch umhersahen.  
Eine ältere Dame murmelte etwas von "keine Zeit mehr heutzutage.."  
  
Vor der Tür des Blumengeschäftes lag eine einzelne Blume...eine blaue Fresia.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENDE TEIL 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ja ich weiß eine sehr kurze Einleitung aber ich will ja nicht alles in eine Seite quetschen oder? ^.^  
Also wie ist es bisher?  
Ich bin überrascht das es doch bisher so ist wies sein soll, normalerweise machen sich die Geschichten selbstständig... O.O;;;  
Die hier aber nicht! *zeigt auf Ketten*   
Hab sie festgemacht! ^_^ y  
  
C&C ist mein Mittagessen! 


	2. Returning

Titel: Finsternis  
  
Teil: 2/?  
  
Serie: WeiÃŸ Kreuz  
  
Autor: Ney Naoe (Nittle Gasper)  
  
EMail: nittle_gasper@yahoo.de  
  
HP: http://lovemeordie.de.vu  
  
Rating: PG, Serie  
  
Warnungen: darkfic (bis jetzt)  
  
Beschreibung: WeiÃŸ hat durch einen Unfall ihr jÃ¼ngstes Teammitglied verloren, das denken alle bis...  
  
Bemerkungen: lala wiedermal mit "Finsternis" von ENomine im Hintergrund und ner Menge Pocket Coffeee zum wachbleiben  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Du musst dich geirrt haben"  
  
Ran lehnte mit verschrÃ¤nkten Armen an einer Wand und hielt die Augen geschlossen.  
  
"Ich, wir... haben uns nicht geirrt Ran! Es war Omi!"  
  
"Es stimmt er war es ganz bestimmt!"  
  
Ken seufzte und dachte einen Augenblick an Yohjis frÃ¼here 'Asuka-Attacken', er sollte jetzt doch wohl keine 'Omi-AnfÃ¤lle' bekommen!?  
  
"Omi ist tot Yohji....."  
  
"WOHER WEISST DU DAS KEN? WIR HABEN IHN NIE GEFUNDEN!"  
  
Yohji war aufgesprungen und kurz davor zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit vor seinen Teamkameraden und Freunden zu heulen,  
  
die TrÃ¤nen standen ihm in den Augen und er war vor Zorn rot angelaufen.  
  
"DIESE BLUME! WIE SOLL DIE DA HINGEKOMMEN SEIN? VERKAUF MICH NICHT FÃœR DUMM!"  
  
Ayachan hatte wieder begonnen zu heulen, das tat sie seit Yohji und sie Ran davon erzÃ¤hlt hatten.  
  
Er glaubte ihnen einfach nicht und das war etwas das die Sache noch schlimmer machte....ihr eigener Bruder hielt sie fÃ¼r eine LÃ¼gnerin.  
  
"SO GLAUBT UNS DOCH ENDLICH! BRUDER!"  
  
Ran versuchte vergebens seine Schwester festzuhalten als sie auf ihr Zimmer rannte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Die Wochen zogen sich nach diesem Ereignis noch lÃ¤nger hin, Yohji war nun wieder jeden Tag an der Schlucht und mit ihm auch Ayachan.  
  
Die beiden zurÃ¼ckgebliebenen taten ihr bestes um den Laden am Laufen zu halten, manchmal fÃ¼hlte sich Ken als wÃ¤ren Yohji und Aya auch tot...  
  
Er glaubte ihnen, aber er wagte es einfach nicht es sich einzugestehen.  
  
Immer wieder redete er auf sich selbst ein...  
  
"Er ist tot, er kann es nicht gewesen sein, und die Blume hat nur jemand verloren, Omi lebt nicht mehr!"  
  
Aber er konnte es nicht glauben.  
  
Die Fresia war Omis Blume, sie hatten keine mehr im Laden gehabt und der nÃ¤chste Blumenladen war weit weg.  
  
Wie um Himmels Willen war sie also auf der TÃ¼rschwelle gelandet wenn nicht durch ihn?  
  
"Ran?"  
  
"Was ist?"  
  
Der junge Mann drehte sich mit gesenkten Blick zu seinem Freund um.  
  
"Was ist wenn er es doch war?"  
  
Der Rotschopf schÃ¼ttelte betreten den Kopf, selbst wenn er damals Ã¼berlebt hÃ¤tte warum sollte er nicht wieder zurÃ¼ckgekommen sein?  
  
Und wenn er sich erinnerte wer er war, und wer sie waren warum legte er eine BlÃ¼te ab und ging dann wieder?  
  
Auch Ken wusste keine ErklÃ¤rung darauf, alles was er wusste war das die Sehnsucht nach Gewissheit immer stÃ¤rker wurde....  
  
...und der Zweifel wuchs ebenfalls.  
  
Yohji und Aya kamen erst Stunden nach LadenschluÃŸ zurÃ¼ck, an ihren Gesichtern konnte Ran den Schmerz und die EnttÃ¤uschung ablesen.  
  
Wonach sie auch gesucht hatten sie waren erfolglos geblieben.  
  
"Es ist spÃ¤t Aya....."  
  
Seine Schwester schien ihn nicht einmal zu bemerken, lautlos und mit traurigen Blick ging sie in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Schlaf war ein Luxus den sich weder er noch Ken oder Yohji leisten konnten, nicht heute.  
  
Sie hatten eine Auftrag und er musste erst erledigt werden bevor sie sich hinlegen und mit etwas GlÃ¼ck fÃ¼r einige Stunden vergessen konnten.  
  
Das BÃ¼rogebÃ¤ude das sich vor ihnen erstreckte war ein dunkler, bedrohlich wirkender Bau am Rande von Tokyo.  
  
'Spionieren'  
  
Kens Gedanken drehten sich immer wieder um dieses eine Wot.  
  
'Spionieren'  
  
Seit zwei Jahrenhatten sie niemehr nur 'spionieren' mÃ¼ssen.  
  
Er fÃ¼hlte wie sich Angst in seinem Herzen entwickelte.  
  
'Spionieren'  
  
Hiess das er wÃ¼rde wieder einen Freund verlieren? Vielleicht Yohji?  
  
WÃ¼rde er selber sterben?  
  
'Spionieren'  
  
WÃ¼rde er Aya sagen mÃ¼ssen das ihr Bruder tot war? Zusehen wie sie sich selbst umbrachte?  
  
'Spionieren'  
  
Zitternd vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen HÃ¤nden, es war nicht das erste Mal das er sich fragte warum er nicht  
  
den Tot gewÃ¤hlt hatte als ihn Birman fragte.  
  
Und er wusste das diese Frage jetzt auch in Yohjis und Rans KÃ¶pfen war.  
  
Jeder von ihnen war so zu WeiÃŸ gekommen, Am Anfang war nur Omi - dann er, dann Yohji und als letzter Ran.  
  
Omi war scheinbar der Anfang, musste er also nicht auch das Ende sein?  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"..ja?"  
  
"Alles ok?"  
  
"...gehen wir..."  
  
Das war keine Zustimmung...aber wenigstens auch keine Verneinung.  
  
Ãœber Yohjis Lippen huschte ein LÃ¤cheln, seltsam, wie lange hatte er nicht mehr ehrlich gelÃ¤chelt?  
  
Und warum tat er es jetzt?  
  
Wahrscheinlich war er einfach nur glÃ¼cklich...glÃ¼cklich zu wissen das wenn heute Nacht etwas mit ihm  
  
geschehen wÃ¼rde er bei seinen Freunden sein wÃ¼rde.  
  
Vielleicht entwickelte er sich aber auch nur in einen zweiten Schuldig, immer LÃ¤cheln, immer eine Maske tragen, bis zum Ende...  
  
So schÃ¤big das ganze von auÃŸen gewirkt hatte einen so prunkvollen Eindruck machte das GebÃ¤ude von innen.  
  
Die Lampen an den WÃ¤nden waren vergoldete Kerzenhalter, die Decke zierten europÃ¤isch aussehende GemÃ¤lde.  
  
Der Teppich schien so teuer zu sein wie ein Ferrari wenn nicht gar mehr.  
  
"Verdammt wer arbeitet hier? Ein Scheich?"  
  
Die einzelnen RÃ¤ume sahen nicht gerade wie BÃ¼ros aus, in manchen standen Betten in anderen Computer und BÃ¼cherregale.  
  
"Das ist kein BÃ¼rohaus sondern ein Penthouse..."  
  
Ran schlich hinkend die Wand entlang, er wusste nicht woher der Schmerz kam aber das Auftreten war unheimlich schmerzhaft.  
  
Nach wenigen Schritten musste er sich hinsetzen, erst jetzt erkannte er die dÃ¼nne Blutspur die Ã¼ber seine Schuhe auf den weinroten Teppich tropfte.  
  
Innerhalb von Sekunden waren die anderen bei ihm.  
  
"Wie ist das passiert?"  
  
"Ich...ich weiÃŸ nicht.."  
  
Ken fÃ¼hlte etwas....er wusste nicht was und woher es kam aber etwas stimmte hier nicht.  
  
Irgendetwas war verdammt faul in diesem Haus.  
  
Das erste das er sah war das Auge einer Ãœberwachungskamera die in einem der DeckengemÃ¤lde versteckt war.  
  
"VERDAMMT WIR WURDEN GESEHEN!"  
  
Das nÃ¤chste war Dunkelheit als ein harter Gegenstand mit einem lauten Krachen seinen SchÃ¤del traf.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Der Schmerz pochte unaufhÃ¶rlich durch seinen ganzen KÃ¶rper, jede Bewegung, selbst das Denken schmerzte unglaublich.  
  
Yohji konnte sich nur schwer erinnern was geschehen war, eine Mission, sie sollten etwas ausspionieren...  
  
Dann Rans Verletzung und Kens Schrei '...wir wurden gesehen' und dann?  
  
Schmerzen......schreckliche Schmerzen in seiner Schulter.  
  
Als er es nach endlosen Minuten endlich schaffte die Augen zu Ã¶ffnen fand er sich unter einer Art Kuppel wieder.  
  
Der Raum in dem er und die anderen gefesselt lagen sah aus wie eine Kapelle, kirchliche Bilder zierten die WÃ¤nde und  
  
groteske Fratzen stierten von den Pfeilern.  
  
Die Kuppe selbst bestand zum grÃ¶ÃŸten Teil aus Glas und auch hier erkannte er wieder europÃ¤ische Baustile.  
  
Das war definitiv nichtmehr das GebÃ¤ude in dem sie Ã¼berrascht wurden.  
  
"Y...Yohji?"  
  
"Ken! Bist du ok?"  
  
Er konnte sehen wie sich sein jÃ¼ngerer Teamkollege aufrappelte.  
  
"Mein Kopf tut weh..........ist Ran..."  
  
Yohji drehte sich zu der anderen Seite, erleichtert stellte er fest das ihr Leader ebenfalls gerade aufwachte.  
  
"Wir sind alle in Ordnung"  
  
"Gott sei Dank.."  
  
Wieder lÃ¤chelte er aber diesmal war es eher sarkastisch gemeint, Gott...an einem solchen Ort die richtige Wortwahl.  
  
Die WÃ¤nde um sie herum hallten von lautem GelÃ¤chter wieder, einem Lachen das sie schon so lange nichtmehr gehÃ¶rt hatten.  
  
Yohjis Augen weiteten sich vor Angst als sich eine groÃŸe, schlanke Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit schritt.  
  
"Masafumi......."  
  
Er war es tatsÃ¤chlich, sein Gesicht war unverkennbar.  
  
"Aber du...."  
  
"Was 'aber', denkst du man wird einen Takatori so leicht los? Wir sind keine Kinder WeiÃŸ wir sind eine ehrwÃ¼rdige alte Familie!"  
  
Ran versuchte sich wutentbrannt loszureissen, schrie immer wieder wdas sie nicht ehrenvoll waren, das alle Takatoris sterben mussten.  
  
Ein Ã¼berhebliches LÃ¤cheln spielte um den mund ihres Feindes.  
  
"Alle? Ach dann hast du Mamoru umgebracht?"  
  
In der sich ausbreitenden Stille hÃ¤tte man eine Nadel fallen hÃ¶ren kÃ¶nnen.  
  
Weder Yohji noch Ken konnten diesen Satz zuerst fassen, Ran sollte Omi....?  
  
"Woher weisst du das er tot ist........"  
  
Die beiden drehten sich zu ihrem FÃ¼hrer um, konnten sehen wie er dakniete, die HÃ¤nde auf den RÃ¼cken gefesselt und irre grinste.  
  
"Woher? Warst du es? Hast du ihn hinuntergezogen? Oder eine deiner verdammten Kreaturen?"  
  
Yohjis Augen weiteten sich, das war mÃ¶glich, er lebte....... er hatte sicher Rache geschworen....er LACHTE!  
  
"haha nein ich war es nicht....oder vielleicht schon? Hmmm das solltet ihr selbst rausfinden.... leider werdet ihr fÃ¼r die  
  
Wahrheit nicht mehr lange genug leben!"  
  
Masafumis Schatten wurde immer lÃ¤nger als er langsam die Halle verlies und WeiÃŸ ihrem Schicksal Ã¼berliess.  
  
Die Fratzen auf den SÃ¤ulen begannen sich im nÃ¤chsten Augenblick zu bewegen und schlÃ¤ngelten sich nach unten.  
  
"Meine neusten Babys, wegen ihnen musste ich diese RÃ¤umlichkeiten umbauen. Gargoyls lieben franzÃ¶sische Architektur!"  
  
Der Wissenschaftler lachte wieder laut und schrill, sie war so laut das sie fast das Knurren und WÃ¼ten der mysitschen Kreaturen Ã¼bertÃ¶nte.  
  
Was es aber nicht Ã¼bertÃ¶nte waren die lauten Alarmsignale die plÃ¶tzlich die 'itime AtmosphÃ¤re' stÃ¶rten.  
  
"EINDRINGLINGSALARM! MISTER TAKATORI WIR HABEN EINEN EINDRINGLING!"  
  
"DAS IST UNMÃ–GLICH!"  
  
Sein Gesicht verzog sich in purer Angst und Schock.  
  
Mit aller Kraft schlug er auf eine Gegensprechanlage neben der TÃ¼r.  
  
"Wer ist es? Wo ist er jetzt?"  
  
"Wir wissen nicht wir waren plÃ¶tzlich K.O.! Er ist irgendwo im Haupttrakt!"  
  
Jetzt zeigte Masafumi seine gesamte Panikpalette, er starrte von Angst gelÃ¤hmt auf die hintere Wand und lieÃŸ seinen Blick  
  
langsam Ã¼ber eine SÃ¤ule nach oben wandern.  
  
Yohji, Ken und Ran taten es ihm gleich, es war die einzige von der kein Tier gekrochen war, Ã¼ber die steinernen Ornamente lief ein Strom aus Blut.  
  
Die verbliebenen Gargoys kreischten, schrien vor Aufregung und flohen in die hintersten Ecken der Kathedrale.  
  
An der Spitze des Pfahls lag ein totes Monster......und Ã¼ber ihm stand ein Mann.  
  
Ran begann zu zittern, er wusste nicht ob es Angst war oder Freude........  
  
Yohji und Ken liefen TrÃ¤nen Ã¼ber die Wangen wÃ¤hrend sie mit offenen MÃ¼ndern ihren Retter anstarrten.  
  
Seine blauen Augen funkelten in der Dunkelheit und seine blonden Haare wehten durch den Windzug der durch  
  
eine eingeschlagene Scheibe an der Decke kam.  
  
Masafumi erkannte ihn ebenfalls, den Rachengel seine toten Bruders.  
  
Einen kurzen Augenblick lang setzte sein verstand aus, ratterte dann wieder los und kam zu dem Ergebnis das es kein Geist war.  
  
Geister schlugen keine Scheiben ein, es gab nur eine ErklÃ¤rung:  
  
Mamoru lebte...  
  
Und eben dieser sprang mit einem Satz nach unten und landete geschickt neben WeiÃŸ, rollte sich Ã¼ber seine Schulter  
  
ab und richtete eine Armbrust auf ihn.  
  
HÃ¤tte er nicht blitzschnell reagiert und wÃ¤re hinter einen Pfeiler gesprungen wÃ¤re es schon jetzt das Ende des 'letzten Takatoris' gewesen.  
  
Masafumi drÃ¼ckte sich vor Angst bebend an den kalten Stein........der plÃ¶tzlich nichtmehr so kalt war...  
  
Sein Schmerzensschrei hallte von den WÃ¤nden wieder als sich seine eigenen SchÃ¶pfungen auf ihn stÃ¼rzten.  
  
Fassungslos starrten Yohji, Ken und Ran von dem Masaker zu dem Mann der sich wieder in die Schatten zurÃ¼ckgezogen hatte.  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Ran den Pfeil der ihre Fesseln durchtrennt hatte.  
  
Wann? Er hatte nicht gehÃ¶rt als der Pfeil......  
  
Sein Blick wanderte zurÃ¼ck, war das wirklich Omi?  
  
Der Mann der ein Monster ohne einen einzigen Ton getÃ¶tet und eine ganze Horde von ihnen ohne erkennbare Mittel auf ihren Herrn gehetzt hatte?!  
  
"....Omi?"  
  
Ein Seil schnellte an einen der SteinvorsÃ¤tze Ã¼ber ihnen, es sah aus...nein es WAR Yohjis Uhr an seinem Handgelenk.  
  
Noch bevor einer von ihnen etwas sagen konnte zog sich ihr Helfer nach oben und durchbrach mit einem Krachen eine der groÃŸen Scheiben.  
  
Der Mond fiel still durch das Loch und die Sterne funkelten hell Ã¼ber ihren KÃ¶pfen.  
  
Zwischen den herabregnenden Scherben schwebte eine kleine BlÃ¼te herab........eine blaue Fresia.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENDE TEIL 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sagt nicht ihr habt durchgehalten? O.o  
  
Wow echt stark, hÃ¤tte ich nicht gedacht.  
  
Ich hoffe ihr mÃ¶gt das hier Ã¼berhaupt sonst schreib ich nÃ¤mlich umsonst wie ein Wahnsinniger. O_O;;;  
  
Wo wir gerade beim schreiben sind, neue Teile der Story gibt es immer Montags und Mittwochs ab 19 Uhr  
  
denn da hat meiner-einer EDV Kurse und kann online. Ob das natÃ¼rlich immer der Fall ist kann ich nicht versprechen.  
  
Bevor jemand fragt wie ich dazu kam Gargoyls und Masafumi einzubauen...ich hab keine Ahnung, ich wollt eigentlich was ganz anderes schreiben!  
  
(seems like my Story is broken free) ich werd Stunden brauchen um sie wieder einzufangen .  
  
C&C please? 


	3. Omis Room

Titel: Finsternis  
Teil: 3/?  
Serie: Weiß Kreuz  
Autor: Ney Naoe (Nittle Gasper)  
EMail: nittle_gasper@yahoo.de  
HP: http://lovemeordie.de.vu  
Rating: PG, Serie  
Warnungen: darkfic, light Humor  
Beschreibung: Weiß hat durch einen Unfall ihr jüngstes Teammitglied verloren, das denken alle bis...   
Bemerkungen: *hust* das erste ernsthafte Fanfic das ich schreibe. Hoffe es gefällt einigermaßen.   
Die Moral dieses Teiles: Opium Duftöl hurt god! Diesmal als Hintergrundmusik: L'Arc en Ciel   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Die rothaarige Frau stand in der Mitte des Mission-Rooms und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung was passiert ist, ich dachte auch das er tot ist..."  
"Er ist es nicht..." Yohji nahm einen langen Zug an seiner Zigarette "Manx wir haben ihn alle gesehen,   
er ist natürlich älter geworden aber er ist Omi!"  
Ken nickte und zog die Knie an. "Er hat uns geholfen, wenn nicht gerettet..."  
  
Obwohl sie alle sehr nervös waren fühlten sie sich glücklich.  
Die Hoffnung das Omi noch lebte stand allen ins Gesicht geschrieben, das einzige das ihre Euphorie bremste war die Unlogik der Ereignisse, wenn er wirklich Omi war warum meldete er sich nicht einfach und wenn nicht wer war dieser Mann dann.  
  
Aya und Ran hatten die ganze Zeit geschwiegen und sich aus der immer hitziger werdenden Diskussion herausgehalten, jetzt konnte aber keiner mehr von Aya verlangen sich ruhig zu verhalten.  
"Warum habt ihr ihn nicht einfach dazu gezwungen nach Hause zu kommen? Ihr seit seine besten Freunde, seine neue Familie warum..."  
"Aya ich denke nicht wir hätten ihn halten KÖNNEN!"  
Ran brach sein eigenes Schweigegelübte und seufzte. "Er hat Yohjis Uhr geklaut ohne das wir es nur gesehen haben und seine Treffsicherheit ist unglaublich...er hätte uns umbringen können..."  
"Wieso sollte er das tun? Euch erst zu retten und dann zu töten macht keien Sinn!"  
  
Es war fast drei Uhr früh als sie sich schlafen legten, aber natürlich lagen sie alle die ganze Nacht lang wach.  
Selbst Manx war hellwach und holte (sprich telefonierte) dann auch noch Birman aus dem Bett um nicht ganz alleine sein zu müssen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Der nächste Morgen begann sehr früh für Yohji, Ken und Ran.  
Selbst die Möven am Hafen schliefen noch, und die Sonne war noch nicht mehr als ein Schimmern am Horizont.  
Trotzdem war auch Ayachan schon auf den Beinen und war dabei Blumen zu arrangieren als ihr Bruder hereinkam.  
"Du solltest wirklich etwas schlafen....."  
"Ich denke das gilt auch für dich Oniichan"  
  
Ken stürmte schon seit einer halben Stunde durch den Mission-Room und lies allerhand Daten durch den Rechner laufen.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung was er da eigentlich tat aber er fand es einfach wichtig alle Geschenisse der letzten Wochen festzuhalten.  
Und wenn es nur eine geknickte Blume war, er fasste alles zusammen und ging auch nochmals seine Tagebucheinträge dieser Zeit durch.  
Vielleicht gab es irgendetwas an das er sich nicht mehr erinnerte.  
  
In Yohjis Zimmer dröhnte die Stereoanlage auf voller Lautstärke und wiedereinmal fragte er sich selber wie es möglich   
war das er so viele 'X-Japan' Platten hatte, er mochte diese Band nichtmal.  
Wenn er angstrengt nachdachte fielen ihm gerade 5 ein die er gekauft hatte, woher die anderen kamen wusste er nicht mehr.  
Dafür wußte er andere Dinge, Dinge wie das sie niemals in Omis Zimmer nach Hinweisen gesucht hatten.  
Vielleicht gab es einen Brief, hatte er etwas vermutet und nun dachte er das sie ihn im Stich gelassen hatten...  
Er betete das dem nicht so war und schlich in sein Apartement....wo er prombt mit Ran und Ken zusammenstieß.  
"Gleiche Idee, hm?" Er rieb sich vorsichtig die Nase.  
Ken und Ran nickten nur als auch Aya herieinstürmte und Yotan wieder einmal die Tür zu fühlen bekam.  
  
Sie standen einige Zeit einfach nur da und sahen sich um, es fiel allen schwer einfach so loszusuchen, sie wollten hier nichts verändern.  
Ken war der erste der sich aus seiner Starre löste und auf das Bett zusteuerte. Nichts, nur sein Pyjama der in einem Knäul unter der Decke lag.  
Typisch Omi, äusserlich war alles tiptop und wenn man einen Schrank oder eine Kiste öffnete wurde man unter einer Lawine von Klamotten und/oder anderen Sachen begraben.  
Manchmal fragte sich der junge Fussballer wirklich wie man es schaffte das eine Decke glatt erschien und darunter ein Berg von CDs oder Schulbüchern Platz fand.  
"Hier ist nichts..."  
Ken schreckte aus seinen Träumen und Erinnerungen auf als er Yohjis Stimme hörte der bis zur Hälfte unter der Coach verschwunden war.  
"Und kann mir jetzt bitte mal wer helfen dieses Teil ist SCHWER!"  
Das folgende Gelächter war eine Befreiung für sie alle und selbst die Wände erschienen viel zufriedener,   
hier war viel zu lange nicht mehr gelacht worden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nachdem sich die Suchaktion des Morgens als eine Pleite herausgestellt hatte war die Stimmung wieder etwas gesunken.  
Trotzdem war sie so gut wie schon seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr.  
Ken und Yohji wirbelten singend durch die Küche und versuchten das Mittagessen zu retten (was nicht leicht ist wenn es schon schwarz ist),   
Ran war einkaufen gegangen und Aya, die Schulfrei hatte, arrangierte Blumen.  
Manx und Birman waren um etwa 11 Uhr plötzlich und unerwartet hereingeplatzt und hatten eine Menge Akten mitgeschleppt.  
Jetzt hockten sie auf der Coach und laßen sich mit zunehmender Langeweile durch die Papiere.  
"Ihr könntet uns ruhig helfen! Omi ist euer Freund!"  
Ken schüttelte den Kopf und tanzte wieder zur Küchentür. "Wir kochen!"  
"Ja kochen.....Holzkohle kann man nicht zubereiten!!"  
Kaum war er verschwunden rupften die beiden ihre Handtaschen auf und fischten nach ihren belegten Broten.  
"Sicher ist sicher!"  
Ran wünschte später auch er hätte auswärts gegessen, was seine Kollegen für Essen hielten nannte er 'Abfall'.  
Wirklich kaum zu fassen das man Sushi verbrennen konnte... (Anm. A.: Man kann, glaubts mir! Aber fragt nicht wie... ~_~;  
Manx und Birman tauschten amüsierte Blicke und steckten Ayachan eine Packung 'Instant Miso Soup' zu,   
Frauen mussten in solchen Fällen zusammenhalten.  
  
"Meine Güte wenns euch nicht schmeckt kocht euch selber was"  
Sogar noch am Nachmittag kam Yohji nicht darüber hinweg das seine Kochkünste keine Fans fanden.  
Bald hatte er aber keine Zeit mehr für Nörgeleien, die Schulen waren zuende und wer nicht noch Nachhilfe hatte   
(oder eben diese schwänzte) war jetzt im Blumenladen.  
Grundschüler und Studentinnen drängten sich im Verkaufsraum zusammen.  
Die die früher wegen den Bishounen gekommen waren kamen jetzt um ihre jüngeren Schwestern abzuholen   
(und selber nochmal reinzulugen, so zwischen 'Vormittagsvisite' und'Abendbesuch'  
Im Moment waren Rosen der Renner, selbst nach dem Valentinstag kamen immer wieder Mädchenum sich selbst oder   
ihren Freund/innen etwas schönes zu kaufen.  
Und auch die älteren Studenten waren wieder da, sie kamen inzwischen sehr oft um Mädels aufzureissen und schienen   
sich alle irgendwie Yohjis Grundsatz 'nur über 18' gelaut zu haben.  
  
Alle wuselten hektisch umher um die vielen Bestellungen zu erledigen, kaum zu fassen das alle die auch früher gekommen waren und zwischenzeitlich 'verschwunden' waren, an einem Tag zum Laden zurückfanden.  
Ran lächelte schwach in einen Strauß Hyazinthen, fast konnte man denken sie fühlten das Omi noch am Leben war.  
Sogar Manx und Birman waren kurzfristig in Schürzen gepackt worden um mit anzupacken.  
"Ich bin Sekräterin, keine Floristin!" ".....verdammte Rosen wieso müssen diese Dinger Stacheln haben?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Die beiden Frauen waren schon lange gegangen als sich Weiß auf einen ruhigen und aussnahmsweise Missionsfreien Abend vorbereiteten.  
Nachdem sie alle zusammen in einer Videothek gewesen waren (und Yotan wegen 'verperversion des Haushaltes' fast ausgesperrt wurde)  
saßen sie alle im Wohnzimmer und futterten Chips und Popcorn.  
Die Türklingel hätten sie vermutlich nicht einmal gehört wenn nicht zufällig Ayachan gerade am fenster gestanden wäre.  
"RAN, KEN, YOHJI!"  
Sie starrte mit einem Ausdruck der zwischen Schock und Freude wechselte auf die Fussmatte.  
"Hier liegt etwas!"  
Die vier Freunde sahen auf ein kleines Paket hinab an dessen Kordel eine blaue Fresia hing.  
  
In dem kleinen Kästchen fanden sie Yohjis Uhr und eine Diskette.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENDE TEIL 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ich hab sie wieder eingefangen! War ein schwerer und blutiger Kampf! (Wäääh meine arme Stereoanlage!  
Aber jetzt ist wieder alles unter meiner Kontrolle ^-^y (naja fast...)  
Danke an meine neue und erste Muse Warumono der während dem Ganzen meine Chips gefressen hat! @w@  
  
In diesem Teil is nicht viel passiert, aber ich dachte das es wichtig wäre zu zeigen das die Jungens wieder Hoffnung haben und es bergauf geht.  
Was aber noch m keinem Fall heisst das es wirklich Grund dazu gibt zu Feiern (noch bin ich nicht sicher ob ich Omi Leben lassen soll *evilgrin* oder ob es überhaupt Omi ist.. Dafür bin ich fast ein zu großer Schwarz-fan!  
Warum die Fresia immer blau ist? - Omis Augen chicks, Omis Augen. ~.^  
Und was auf der Diskette ist? Werdets schon sehen! ;-P  
  
C&C für einen armen Schreiber...ich hungere.... 


	4. Rauchverbot

Titel: Finsternis  
Teil: 4/?  
Serie: Weiß Kreuz  
Autor: Ney Naoe (Nittle Gasper)  
EMail: nittle_gasper@yahoo.de  
HP: http://lovemeordie.de.vu  
Rating: PG, Serie  
Warnungen: darkfic, light Humor  
Beschreibung: Weiß hat durch einen Unfall ihr jüngstes Teammitglied verloren, das denken alle bis...   
Bemerkungen: Und wieder lautet die Divese: genug Preisgeben aber nichts verraten! Ohmann was fürn Stress.  
Auch diesmal wieder mit Opiumduftöl (ooo~h Sterne @.@) und mit diversen J-Pop Songs im Hintergrund.  
(Mein Tipp ist: "Ame" aus Bubblegum Crisis 2040 oder "Midnight Blue" - Patlabor)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"VERDAMMT!" Ken schlug mit der Faust so hart auf den Tisch das Yohji für einen Augenblick dachte das er einbrach.  
Seit vier Stunden versuchte Weiß die Diskette die ihnen zugestellt worden war zu entschlüsseln, bisher mit nur mässigen Erfolg.  
Ran war sich sicher das es ein alter Militärcode war, er wusste selbst nicht woher er das wusste aber als Kind hatte er sowieso alles mögliche über das Amerikanische Militär gelesen und auch zu seiner Anfangszeit in Weiß hatte er alles darüber verschlungen.  
Womöglich hatte Omi den Code einmal erwähnt oder hatte es bei einem Einsatz gesehen.  
  
"Vielleicht..." drei Augenpaare richteten sich auf Yohji "Ach vergesst es ich hab keine Ahnung was das heissen soll...."  
Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, er war müde und konnte kaum mehr stehen aber er MUSSTE einfach wissen   
was diese 'Nachricht' hieß.  
"Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, vermutlich dachte Omi daran das wir es nicht entschlüsseln können und sendet uns noch einen Hinweis..."  
"Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher das er es ist..." Rans tiefe Stimme hallte ungewöhnlich laut durch den Raum. "Er sah ihm ähnlich, ok und er hat uns gerette...""Mit einer Armbrust!""Ja einer Armbrust aber er..."   
Aya stemmte die Hände in die Hüften: "Kleinzeugs! Soviele Zufälle gibts doch gar nicht! Mach dir nichts vor Bruder, er war es!"  
"Vielleicht aber auch nur jemand der uns..."  
"OMI HÄTTE NIE SOLCHE INFORMATIONEN ÜBER UNS VERRATEN!"   
Ken gab der Tastatur den Rest, das zerbrechliche Plastik knirschte unter seiner Faust laut auf bevor es ins Jenseits driftete.  
"OMI WAR EIN FREUND UND EIN VORBILDLICHER ASSASSIN!"  
  
Ihre Recherche konnten erst die Sonnenstrahlen des nächsten Morgen stoppen.  
Es wurde Zeit den Laden zu öffnen, Diskette hin oder her sie mussten den Dienst antreten sonst könnte jemand Verdacht schöpfen.  
Ken hatte für jeden von Ihnen eine Kopie des Datenträgers angefertigt, wenn es etwas gab das er in den letzten Jahren   
gelernt dann war es Vorsicht gewesen.  
Jeder von Ihnen konnte jederzeit einen Ort finden an dem die Zahlen und Buchstaben Sinn ergaben.  
Sie durften eine solche Gelegenheit nicht verpassen, man verlies sich auf sie!  
Ob Bombay oder nicht die Verantwortung lag scheinbar bei ihnen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Der junge Mann der vor dem flimmernden Bildschirm saß verzog keine Miene als vor ihm fast unendlich scheinende   
Datenreihen über den Bildschirm liefen.  
Er hob nur einmal kurz die Hand um sich eine dunkelbraune Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen die seine Sicht behinderte.  
Schwarze und rote Buchstaben wechselten sich auf der Reise über den 17 Zoll Monitor ab.  
Seine dunkelblauen Augen folgten scheinbar ziellos einzelnen Datenreihen.  
In der hinteren Ecke des fast Nachtschwarzen Raumes zeichneten sich zwei weitere Gestalten ab die sich fast lautlos anstarrten.  
Das einzige das die Stille störte war ein Flüstern hinter einer verschlossenen Tür das der kleineren der beiden Personen galt.  
"Denkst du sie haben den Code geknackt?"  
"Das weiß nur Gott"  
Und alles was blieb war heiseres Lachen als mit dem Ausschalten des Monitors das letzte Licht erstarb.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aya rannte etwas hektisch zu ihrem Bruder der auf der anderen Seite des Ladens stand.  
"Raa~aan sie sind wieder da!"  
Ihr Bruder drehte sich mit einem bösen Blick zu den drei Halbstarken um die gerade durch die Tür kamen.  
Es gab viele Dinge die Ran Fujimija der Dritte (aber vielleicht auch nur der zweite) nicht ausstehen konnte:  
Jungs die nicht verstanden das seine Schwester tabu waren standen ganz oben auf dieser Liste.  
"Wenn ihr nichts kaufen wollt verschwindet!"  
Yohji grinste in sich hinein, diesen Spruch würde sein Freund wohl nie ablegen.  
Aber hey, er war wirklich praktisch, er funktionierte bei allen die in den Laden kamen, Ayas Verehrer, Fangirls, Pfadfinderinnen...  
  
Das 'Kitten in the House' war nun seit 4 Stunden geöffnet und es gab wirklich genug zu tun, jede Menge Mädchen und auch vereinzelte Jungen drängten sich im kleinem Verkaufsraum zusammen.  
Mit dabei waren auch wieder die Studenten die seit einiger Zeit kamen um ihren Mädchen Geschenke zu kaufen.  
Und diesmal gab es wenigstens einen Assassin der ein altbekanntes Gesicht fast wiedererkannte.  
"Sag mal muss ich dich irgendwoher kennen?"  
Yotan war hinter dem riesigen Strauss aus verschiedenfarbigen Rosen nurmehr durch den Rauch seiner Zigarette zu erkennen.  
Als Antwort blitzten kurz brilliantweisse Zähne auf, das Lächeln erstarb allerdings sofort wieder.  
"Ich denke nicht, ich bin erst vor drei Wochen hierher gezogen."  
"Oh, naja weisst du du siehst wirklich irgendjemanden ähnlich den ich kenne!"  
Eine weitere Rauchwolke stieg an die Decke.  
"Ich hab ein Allerweltsgesicht..."  
Dunkelbraune Strähnen wurden durch einen Luftzug durcheinander gewirbelt, kurz sah es so aus als würden sie sich verfangen doch dann fielen sie wieder wie durch Geisterhand auf ihren alten Platz zurück.  
"...einer meiner Mitbewohner sagt jeder zweiter Japaner sieht so aus wie ich."  
"Ja jeder zweite Japaner mit blauen Augen!" Yohji lachte kurz und arrangierte die Blumen zuende.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Siberian an Balinese, Yohji bist du am abgemachten Punkt angekommen?"  
"..."  
"Verdammt Yohji melde dich!"  
"Ken was ist los?"  
Seit zwanzig Minuten hatten sie von Kudo kein Lebenszeichen mehr erhalten, ihre Mission an diesem Abend hatte einwandfrei   
geklappt und eigentlich sollten sie schon auf dem Rückzug sein.  
Doch dann war einer von ihnen verschwunden und nun suchten sie den ganzen Block nach ihm ab.  
"Ran um Himmels Willen was ist wenn er..."  
Ken konnte seine Gedanken nicht rechtzeitig ordnen, er knallte frontal in eine schwarze Säule und knallte zu Boden.  
Zumindest dachte er das es eine Säule war.. "YOHJI!"  
Der Ältere starrte gebannt in die Dunkelheit.  
"Yohji! Was ist los warum!?"  
"Shhh......schau mal....."  
Ein langer Finger deutete in die dunklen Schwaden vor ihnen, der Rauch breitete sich recht schnell aus was auch kein Wunder war.  
Sie selbst hatten ihn mit allerhand Brandbeschleuniger entzündet.  
Erst auf den zweiten Blick konnte Ken erkennen wohin Yohji deutete.  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAN!"  
Der Rotschopf schoss herum und rannte sofort in die Richtung aus der der Schrei gekommen war.  
Ein Schrei wie er ihn seit langem nichtmehr von ken gehört hatte, nicht das Schreie bei ihm etwas seltenes waren...  
Die Panik in seiner Stimme war das besondere und für grausame zwei Minuten dachte er sie wären von nun an ein Zwei-Mann Team.  
Dann brach er durch eine Holztür und landete mitten in ihrer Entdeckung.  
Ein lautloser Schrei löste sich aus seinem Hals als er versuchte sich so weit wie möglich von dem Erhängten zu entfernen.  
Der Mann sah nicht gerade so aus als wäre es Absicht gewesen das er so endete, seine Hände hatten sich zur stummen Gegenwehr erhoben.  
"Was zum Teufel habt ihr gemacht?"  
Vor Schreck fast gelähmt kroch er zu ihnen, selbst ein 'kühler hartherziger Bastard' konnte sich nur schwer von diesem Anblick erholen.  
"Das waren wir nicht.......hier..."  
"Was ist das?"  
  
Zitternd nahm er den Zettel entgegen den ihm Ken vor die Nase hielt.  
'Gebt uns die Diskette und alle Kopien'  
"Woher...."  
Eine gewaltige Erschütterung liess das ganze Viertel erbeben und unterbrach ihren Anführer in seinen Ausführungen,   
was auch immer gerade in die Luft geflogen war es war verdammt gross gewesen.  
Und es waren nicht sie gewesen, vermutlich waren ihre 'Freunde' noch hier irgendwo schliesslich konnte kein Mensch wissen welche Fluchtwege sich die einzelnen Mitglieder spontan aussuchten und gerade da ihre Nachricht platzieren.  
Wieder hallte etwas durch den Raum doch diesmal war es ein leises Lachen gefolgt von dem Klirren eines Fensterdaches.  
Wiedereinmal regneten Scherben auf sie herunter und diesmal schaffte Yohji es nicht schnell genug zu fliehen, ein Glassplitter bohrte sich in seine Schulter und setzte den langgewachsenen Assassin außer Gefecht.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aya wartete bereits ungeduldig auf sie als die drei Weiß Mitglieder Zuhause ankamen, zum einen weil sie von Ran angerufen worden war   
und sich ihr Erste Hilfe Kurs scheinbar endlich bezahlt machte, zum anderen weil es Neuigkeiten gab.  
Sie raste aus dem Laden und zu dem Wagen der mit quitschenden Bremsen in der Einfahrt hielt.  
Ken hielt seinen Freund so gut es ging aufrecht als sie ihn in sein Zimmer schleppten.  
Mit einem leichten grinsen beobachtete er wie Ran versucht die zweideutigen Fotos seiner Schwester zu ignorieren   
die in einer Schuhschachtel lagen.  
"Das habe ich nicht gesehen""Ist glaub ich besser so Onii-chan...ich kümmere mich schon um ihn geht doch mal runter in die Küche!"  
Zwei große Fragezeichen tauchten über Rans und Kens Köpfen auf.  
  
Das Licht in dem mittelgroßen Raum flackerte auf und gab den Blick in ein Chaos frei.  
"Was.....ist hier passiert......???"  
Ken begann schallend zu lachen und hob zwei Zettel hoch an die eine blaue Fresia gepinnt waren.  
Auf einem stand:  
'Keine Schokocreme mehr da'  
auf dem anderen  
'YOHJI RAUCH NICHT IM LADEN'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Die langen Leuchtstoffröhren an der Decke schienen kalt auf den kleinen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes herab,   
seine gepolsterten Wände zeigten Spuren von jahrelanger Abnützung und der ebenfalls gepolsterte Boden sah noch schäbiger aus.  
Die weißgestrichene Tür war nur notdürftig gesichert und es war wohl ziemlich egal ob der Insasse sich verletzte oder nicht.  
Als die silberrote Klinke sich langsam senkte kam endlich Bewegung in die zusammengekauerte Gestalt die in der hinteren Raumecke saß.  
"Seien sie vorsichtig man kann nie wissen zu was sie fähig ist!"  
"Keine Angst wir kennen uns..."  
Dunkelblaue Augen weiteten sich in einer Mischung aus Freude und Schmerz.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENDE TEIL 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ohja wieder jede Menge neuer Sachen die man gerne wissen würde nicht wahr? *fg*  
Ich weiß es ist unfair jetzt abzubrechen aber ich will ja nicht gleich alles verraten, schliesslich ist immer noch nicht klar ob Omi noch lebt,   
und jetzt kommen auch noch diese anderen Typen dazu (und die kleine Psycho in der kleinen niedlichen Zelle).  
Nur eines kann ich schon verraten: ICH BIN NICHT DIE IN DER ZELLE! MEINE IST FEINER AUSGESTATTET!   
  
immer her mit C&C! 


	5. Die Lady

Titel: Finsternis  
  
Teil: 5/?  
  
Serie: WeiÃŸ Kreuz  
  
Autor: Ney Naoe (Nittle Gasper)  
  
EMail: nittle_gasper@yahoo.de  
  
HP: http://lovemeordie.de.vu  
  
Rating: PG, Serie  
  
Warnungen: darkfic, light Humor  
  
Beschreibung: WeiÃŸ hat durch einen Unfall ihr jÃ¼ngstes Teammitglied verloren, das denken alle bis...  
  
Bemerkungen: Ich hÃ¤tte echt nicht sagen sollen das ich jeden Mittwoch und jeden Montag ne neue Folge verÃ¶ffentliche, versteht mich nicht falsch ich hab genug Ideen, nur leider keine Zeit! Aber ich habs versprochen also weiter gehts.  
  
Hintergrundmusik: Lion King Soundtrack (lacht jaaa nicht!) und J-Pop (z.B. Glay - Yuuwaku),  
  
diesmal ohne DuftÃ¶l mir reichen drei Stunden benebelung.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Du?" Ihre Stimme klang ungewÃ¶hnlich zittrig und das junge MÃ¤dchen schien regelrecht unter dem Wiedersehen zu zerbrechen.  
  
Das BÃ¼ndel das aus ihrem KÃ¶rper und der viel zu groÃŸen Zwangsjacke bestand bebte unkontrolliert.  
  
Die Antwort fiel kÃ¼rzer und kÃ¤lter aus als von ihr erhofft: "Ich hab einen Job fÃ¼r dich."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yohji saÃŸ mit einem AmÃ¼sierten Gesichtsausdruck am KÃ¼chentisch und beobachtete Ken und Ran beim AufrÃ¤umen.  
  
Ihr Besucher hatte einen ziemlichen Saustall hinterlassen den ja irgendjemand wegmachen musste.  
  
Bei dem Gedanken an Rans ersten Satz dazu ("Seit wann macht Omi Unordnung?") musste er immer noch laut lachen,  
  
meine GÃ¼te er war jetzt 19 wer in dem Alter keine Unordnung hinterliess brauchte einen Psychiater!  
  
"Verdammt ich krieg diese Farbe nicht weg!"  
  
"Lass mal sehen..."  
  
Omi, oder von dem sie dachten das er es war, hatte den Hintereingang benutzt und zwar ohne TÃ¼rknacken.  
  
Er hatte also einen HausschlÃ¼ssel und da keiner von ihnen einen verloren hatte lag die These nahe das es Bombays war.  
  
Quer durch den Raum hatte er SchuhabdrÃ¼cke hinterlasen, GrÃ¶ÃŸe 39 stellte Yohji grinsend fest.  
  
(Nicht das irgendwen ausser ihm die Fuss = anderes KÃ¶rperteil Vergleichsthese interessierte...)  
  
Kens heiseres 'Hentai' hatte er schon wieder vergessen und plapperte sie mit Schuhmarken voll die zu den AbdrÃ¼cken passen kÃ¶nnten.  
  
"Wenn wir wÃ¼ssten was fÃ¼r Farbe es ist kÃ¶nnten wir ihn vielleicht finden!"  
  
"Willst du sie am Geschmack erkennen oder so?"  
  
"YOHJI NO BAKA!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Die StraÃŸe lag vÃ¶llig ruhig da, fÃ¼r eine SeitenstraÃŸe mitten in Tokyos Zentrum mehr als nur ungewÃ¶hnlich.  
  
Helle Warnlichter blitzten an ihrem Anfang und an ihrem Ende, sie war wegen Bauarbeiten gesperrt worden und nur selten  
  
bemerkten Passanten das Ã¼berhaupt, fÃ¼r die meisten gab es sie scheinbar gar nicht.  
  
"Mama!"  
  
Der etwa fÃ¼nfjÃ¤hrige Junge stolperte mit einem leicht genervten Gesichtsausdruck hinter seiner Mutter her.  
  
Schon den ganzen Tag schleppte sie ihn herum um Schulsachen zu besorgen und nun war er wirklich mÃ¼de.  
  
Seine Mutter bemerkte nicht das er stoppte, etwas hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt... in der Mitte der abgesperrten StraÃŸe hockte jemand.  
  
"Ssssh!" Der Ã¤ltere Teenager gab ihm mit einem Zwinkern zu verstehen das er leise sein sollte und der kichernde GrundschÃ¼ler lief los  
  
um seine Mutter einzuholen.  
  
Also wirklich, so groÃŸ und noch im Dreck spielen....und sein Vater nannte ihn einen Schmutzfink!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Er ist echt seltsam! Zuerst verschindet er zwei Jahre lang, dann rettet er uns das Leben und tut so als dÃ¼rfte er sich nicht melden, dann schickt er uns ne MysteriÃ¶se Diskette und jetzt verwÃ¼stet er unsere KÃ¼che auf der Suche nach Schokocreme!"  
  
"Immerhin hat er den LÃ¶ffel abgewaschen.."  
  
Yohji war zum Optimist mutiert.  
  
Es war nun genau drei Stunden her seit die Sonne aufgegangen war, irgendwie war das wieder eine dieser schlaflosen NÃ¤chte gewesen und mit dem AufrÃ¤umen und all den neuen Tatsachen war WeiÃŸ vollkommen ausgelastet gewesen.  
  
"HE HÃ–RT MICH KEINER ODER WAS?"  
  
Manx Stimme allerdings war etwas das man NIEMALS Ã¼berhÃ¶ren sollte (und konnte).  
  
Die Standpauke hatten sie sich schonmal sicher eingeheimst...  
  
"Gott wie siehts hier den aus?"  
  
"Wir putzen schon seit Stunden..."  
  
"Ihr solltet nen HaushaltsfÃ¼hrungskurs besuchen!"  
  
"DANKE!"  
  
Die rothaarige Kreischhexe auch bekannt als Manx hatte zum erstenmal seit dem Tag '0' ,wie ihn Ken in seinem Tagebuch nannte,  
  
wirklich gute News.  
  
Es gab bei Kritiker Aufzeichnungen Ã¼ber den Toten den sie in der letzten Nacht gefunden hatten, er war Lehrer an einer UniversitÃ¤t gewesen.  
  
An der UniversitÃ¤t deren Studenten immer wieder im Laden waren...  
  
"Denkt ihr es war Absicht das er..."  
  
"Wenn dem so ist dann werden wir beobachtet....."  
  
Yohjis Gesichtsausdruck verriet nichts Gutes: "Und ich bin ausser Gefecht gesetzt, wirlich toll"  
  
Mit einem Krachen und einem absolut stilechtem Auftritt erschien nun auch Birman im Mission-Room.  
  
"Verdammte PfennigabsÃ¤tze! Manx kÃ¶nntest du das nÃ¤chste mal bitte ALLE Ordner mitnehmen wenn du gehst?"  
  
"Oh Sorry...." *snicker*  
  
Und wieder gab es fÃ¼r WeiÃŸ eine kostenlose VorfÃ¼hrung weiblicher Grausamkeiten...  
  
"Du wusstest das ich mir fast das Genick breche wenn ich versuche hier runter zu gehen oder?"  
  
"Hoffnung ist alles Liebes!"  
  
Regel 1: Lass Manx niemals zu frÃ¼h aufstehen du kÃ¶nntest es bereuen!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dunkelblaue Augen funkelten gefÃ¤hrlich Ã¼ber die StraÃŸe.  
  
Er hatte sie festgesetzt, hatte seinen Auftrag bis zu diesem Punkt erfÃ¼llt.  
  
Wenn es etwas gab in dem er zuverlÃ¤ssig war dann solche Dinge, das erledigen von Befehlen lag ihm schon seit langer Zeit im Blut, schon seit mehr als vier Jahren tat er nichts anderes und nun konnte er auch noch seinen einzigen 'Ausrutscher' eliminieren, einfach wunderbar.  
  
"Dein Auftritt Orchid"  
  
"Nenn mich nicht so..."  
  
Mit einer eleganten Bewegung setzte sich die etwa 20 jÃ¤hrige in Bewegung und wechselte schnell die StraÃŸenseite.  
  
Ihr war es selber ein RÃ¤tsel warum sie es tat, vielleicht gab es ja doch noch etwas Liebe fÃ¼r ihn in ihrem Herzen...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Als die LadentÃ¼r leise knackte drehte sich Ken mit einer solchen Wucht um das er fast einen Blumentopf umgeworfen hÃ¤tte.  
  
Er konnte Rans Stimme schon wieder hÃ¶ren 'Ken no Baka!', zum GlÃ¼ck war er gerade bei Manx und holte noch mehr Daten.  
  
Siberian hatte das Kitten in the House Ã¶ffnen mÃ¼ssen und bekam die Akten erst spÃ¤ter zu Gesicht.  
  
Vor ihm stand eine der hÃ¼bschesten Frauen die er jemals gesehen hatte (ausser seiner Yuriko natÃ¼rlich), ihr langes Blondiertes Haar reichte weit Ã¼ber ihren Po und ihre aussergewÃ¶hnlich gute Figur wurde von dem engen KostÃ¼m stark betont.  
  
Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden welche Farbe schÃ¶ner war, das rosa ihrer Lippen oder ihre dunkelblauen Augen.  
  
"Wa-Wa-Was kann ich fÃ¼r sie tun?"  
  
Eine brilliant geschwungene Augenbraue hob sich und er glaubte sterben zu mÃ¼ssen so schÃ¶n waren ihre Augen.  
  
"Ich suche eine Pflanze die oft blÃ¼ht, am besten in meiner Lieblingsfarbe."  
  
Nach dieser Farbe zu fragen wÃ¤re ihm peinlich gewesen, fast alles an ihr hatte einen leichten Rotschimmer,  
  
nur ihre Schuhe und die enge Bluse waren schwarz.  
  
"Rosen sind sehr hÃ¼bsch und sie blÃ¼hen wunderbar"  
  
"Ich suche etwas langlebrigeres..."  
  
"Garten oder BrÃ¼ste...ICH MEINE BALKON!"  
  
SpÃ¤testens jetzt erstrahlte sein Gesicht im aufdringlichsten Rotton den dieser Raum jemals gesehen hatte.  
  
Dreieinhalb Stunden spÃ¤ter war er sich zumindest in einer Sache sicher: es gab zuviele rote Blumen!  
  
Ran beobachtete ihn schon die ganze Zeit seit er aus dem 'Lager' gekommen war und Yohji hockte amÃ¼siert  
  
grinsend in einem Stuhl und liess sich von diversen Fangirls bemuttern.  
  
Yohji war unterdessen auch eine Sache klar, egal wie viele Blumen er ihr zeigen wÃ¼rde, keine wÃ¼rde ihr gefallen.  
  
Die Lady hatte es auf den Floristen hinter den Blumen abgesehen!  
  
"He Kenken komm doch mal zu Onkel Yohji!"  
  
"YOTAN!"  
  
"Bitte?"  
  
Missmutig tat Ken was ihm befohlen wurde, nichtnur das er den Bauchklatscher seines Lebens hingelegt hatte  
  
(und das vor einer Traumfrau), nein er hatte auch noch BrÃ¼ste mit Balkon vertauscht...wirklich ganz toll, Omi hÃ¤tte sich totgelacht.  
  
"Die Kleine will was von dir, glaub mir ich merk sowas!"  
  
"Red keinen Stuss ich hab mich vor ihr zum Affen gemacht!"  
  
"Vielleicht steht sie auf Loser!?"  
  
In diesem Augenblick dankte Siberian dem Buch das er gelesen hatte:  
  
'Immer einmal tief durchatmen und dann entscheiden ob es klug ist zuzuschlagen', in dem Fall war es das!  
  
"ITAI!"  
  
"Entschuldigung aber ich hab jetzt wirklich keine Zeit mehr zum suchen!"  
  
Dunkelblaue Augen trafen auf Kens BlaugrÃ¼ne. "Aber vielleicht kÃ¶nnen wir uns bei einem Cafe weiter unterhalten!?"  
  
"Ã„hm..Ã–hm..."  
  
"Ja er wÃ¼rde sich freuen sie heute Abend auszufÃ¼hren, wie wÃ¤re es mit dem 'Casablanca'?"  
  
Yotan rettete Ken wiedereinmal vor dem totalen Versagen und mit einem verliebten LÃ¤cheln  
  
verabschiedete Siberian schliesslich seine neue Flamme.  
  
"Ich kann es nicht fassen, haben die Frauen von heute keinen Geschmack mehr?"  
  
Dieser Kommentar kam natÃ¼rlich von Ran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Die Krawatte saÃŸ nicht, der Anzug war zu klein und seine Haare lagen sowieso falsch!  
  
Ken HASSTE Dates!  
  
Den Vorschlag einfach 'er selbst' zu sein hatte er sofort verworfen, 'er selbst' wÃ¼rde da in uralten Jeans und nem ausgewaschenen TShirt auftauchen und das konnte man einer so gebildeten Frau nicht antun!  
  
Also lieh er sich einen Anzug aus und Aya half ihm mit der Krawatte, schliesslich hatte sie das schon als Kind bei ihrem Vater gemacht.  
  
"Ich bin zu spÃ¤t!"  
  
"Nein bist du nicht, es ist erst 7!"  
  
"Und wann ist das Date?"  
  
Manchmal war Aya froh nicht auf MÃ¤nner wie Ken zu stehen, sie bevorzugte Klasse wie sie ein gewisser Ex-Detektiv hatte,  
  
DAS war ein Mann!  
  
"...um acht.."  
  
"Und wie spÃ¤t ist es jetzt?"  
  
Das 'Casablanca' war ein wirklich feiner Laden mit franzÃ¶sischem Wein und feinsten MeeresfrÃ¼chten.  
  
Manchmal wunderte sich Ken wie Yohji in solchen LÃ¤den Stammgast sein konnte, aber ein Blick auf sein eigenes Konto machte die Sache dann ganz schnell klar, Assassins machten ziemlich viel Kohle...  
  
Noch ein letztes mal prÃ¼fte er sein Aussehen im AuÃŸenspiegels des Oldtimers, Yotan hatte ihm seinen Wagen geliehen, eine Premiere!  
  
Irgendwie fand er das er wie ein gewisser amerikanischer Schwarz-Bastard aussah, fehlte nur noch die Brille....  
  
"Hallo!"  
  
Ihre Stimme klang hell und frÃ¶hlich Ã¼ber den Parkplatz, auch jetzt trug sie ein rÃ¶tliches KostÃ¼m bestehend aus Rock und Jacket.  
  
Aus ihrem Ausschnitt blitzte ein schwarzes Spitzentop und er glaubte kurz erkennen zu kÃ¶nnen das sie halterlose, schwarze StrÃ¼mpfe trug.  
  
"Entschuldigen sie ich bin spÃ¤t!"  
  
Er rÃ¼gte sich selber fÃ¼rs spannen, wie konnte er nur!  
  
"Nein, nein ich bin auch eben erst aus dem BÃ¼ro gekommen!"  
  
Sie war viel hÃ¶flicher und lachte sogar, etwas das ihm wirklich gefiel.  
  
Das Licht im Inneren des Restaurants war sehr angenehm, die Kronleuchter und das groÃŸe, weiÃŸe Klavier warfen  
  
kleine Lichtreflexe in alle mÃ¶glichen Richtungen.  
  
Ken und seine Begleitung hatten sich den hintersten Tisch ausgesucht, hier saÃŸen kaum Leute da der FlÃ¼gel am anderen Ende stand.  
  
"Ich hoffe es ist in Ordnug wenn wir hier sitzen aber ich komme in solchen LÃ¤den nicht wirklich zurecht.."  
  
Das war ehrlich, er kannte sich wirklich nicht aus, weder mit FranzÃ¶sischem Essen noch mit Klavieren und schon gar nicht Frauen.  
  
"Aber nein, ist doch viel schÃ¶ner so! Und die Aussicht ist auch nicht zu verachten!"  
  
Er drehte sich um und blickte aus dem Fenster.  
  
Unter ihnen funkelten tausende von Lichtern, das 'Casablanca' lag ungewÃ¶hnlich hoch fÃ¼r diese Gegend und man konnte die ganze Stadt sehen.  
  
Die Lichter wurden kurz auf der Scheibe gebrochen und er erkannte ihr Spiegelbild darin.  
  
Wie schÃ¶n sie doch war......  
  
Ein kleiner Schauer jagte durch seinen KÃ¶rper als sie ihren Kopf zur Seite drehte und er ihr Profil sah, sie kam ihm bekannt vor...  
  
Er wusste nicht woher aber er war sicher das er sie frÃ¼her einmal gekannt hatte, aber vielleicht Ã¤hnelte sie auch nur Yuriko.  
  
Bestimmt war es das, sie Ã¤hnelte ihr ganz einfach.  
  
Obwohl er erkannte das es keinerlei Ã„hnlichkeiten gab stempelte er sein GefÃ¼hl der Vertrautheit damit ab und wandte sich dem Kellner zu um zu bestellen.  
  
Kein Dinner war jemals so perfekt gewesen!  
  
Der Wein war wundervoll gewesen, das Essen ein voller Erfolg, und seine Begleitung die Venus persÃ¶nlich!  
  
Oder noch treffender: Aphrodite!  
  
Ken war wirklich glÃ¼cklich, er lÃ¤chelte leicht beschwipst vor sich hin und schÃ¼ttete Nanami Wein nach.  
  
Auch ihr Name hatte Erinnerungen geweckt, nur leider waren diese ebenso verschlÃ¼sselt wie Omis Diskette.  
  
Nanami....dieser Name war wundervoll!  
  
Aber er war so betrunken das wirklich alles an ihr wundervoll war, und er war verliebt!  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"Ja?" Er sah ihr direkt in die dunkelblauen Augen und glaubte wiedereinmal zu zerschmelzen.  
  
"Wollen wir etwas spazieren gehen?"  
  
Manchmal ist Ã¼berraschend wie entspannend doch ein Spaziergang sein kann,  
  
das Casablanca lag direkt in einem Park was an und fÃ¼r sich selten war, auch fÃ¼r teure Restaurants.  
  
Die beiden schlenderten hÃ¤ndchenhaltend durch den, im englischen Stil gestalteten, Garten.  
  
"FranzÃ¶sisches Essen, Englische GÃ¤rten, echt komischer Laden...."  
  
"Ja aber sehr schÃ¶n......ich hoffe das war nicht zu teuer fÃ¼r dich...."  
  
"Nein! Es war nicht zu teuer... fÃ¼r dich wÃ¼rde ich..."  
  
Ken glaubte in Ohnmacht zu fallen als Nanami ihre Lippen auf seine presste und ihn innig kÃ¼sste.  
  
Nach scheinbar endlosen Sekunden lÃ¶ste sie sich wieder von ihm.  
  
"Es ist eine Schande......"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Das ich dich tÃ¶ten muss!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiten Grinsen.  
  
Wie niedlich seine kleine Orchidee hatte sich entwickelt,  
  
kurz hatte er Angst gehabt das sie wieder mit ihrem Kanickel-tick anfangen wÃ¼rde.  
  
Lippen teilten sich und gaben ein schallendes GelÃ¤chter frei als er sich rÃ¼cklings von einem Fels warf,  
  
immer die Gewissheit im Hinterkopf das sie es nicht wagen wÃ¼rde zu versagen.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENDE TEIL 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Man sollte sich echt mal darÃ¼ber Gedanken machen wie sehr Scars Imagesong ("Be Prepared") zu Crawford passt. *tropf*  
  
'No King, no King, lalalalalalaaalaaa' (Wieso stell ich mir da immer Farfie und Schu vor? *lol*) -- das wird ein Songfic ich sehs kommen!  
  
Irgendwie passt "Hakuna Matata" zu dieser Story...Simba wÃ¤chst im Song zu dem jungen KÃ¶nig heran und Omi ist am Anfang in der Erinnerung seiner Freunde noch 'das Kind' und in ihren Hoffnungen und Vorstellungen 'der Mann'.  
  
Leider konnte ich ihn diesmal nicht mit einbauen weil es sonst zu lange geworden wÃ¤re.  
  
Eigentlich gehÃ¶ren Teil 5 und 6 zusammen aber ich musste sie teilen.  
  
Langes Nachwort null Sinn, machen wir dem fÃ¼rs erste ein Ende!  
  
Spenden in Forum von C&C willkommen. 


	6. Tots End

Titel: Finsternis  
  
Teil: 6/?  
  
Serie: WeiÃŸ Kreuz  
  
Autor: Ney Naoe (Nittle Gasper)  
  
EMail: nittle_gasper@yahoo.de  
  
HP: http://lovemeordie.de.vu  
  
Rating: PG-13, Serie  
  
Pairing: Yohji x Ayachan  
  
Warnungen: darkfic, light Humor, lime  
  
Beschreibung: WeiÃŸ hat durch einen Unfall ihr jÃ¼ngstes Teammitglied verloren, das denken alle bis...  
  
Bemerkungen: Die 'Vortsetzung' von Teil 5, die beiden musste ich ja leider wegen der LÃ¤nge teilen, in der Pause hab ich die CD gewechselt und jetzt wird mit 'Mystera VI' wieder in die Tiefen abgetaucht.  
  
Man merkt meine Teile schmanken zwischen Tiefgang und BlÃ¶dlerei, das ist Absicht!  
  
Ich mag keine Geschichten in dem alles immer gleich ist, ists im echten Leben doch auch nicht oder!?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kens Augen weideten sich vor Schock.  
  
"Was hast du gesagt?"  
  
Ihre dunkelblauen Augen sahen ihn traurig an, ein leichtes LÃ¤cheln umspielte ihren Mund.  
  
Und dann erkannte er sie: "SCHREIEND!"  
  
Tots LÃ¤cheln wurde etwas breiter, aber er konnte erkennen das ihre Augen tieftraurig waren.  
  
"Lange nicht gesehen was WeiÃŸ?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yotan sah vertrÃ¤umt aus dem Fenster, er hatte seine eigenen Dates alle streichen mÃ¼ssen und fragt sich jetzt ob  
  
wenigstens Siberian einen schÃ¶nen Abend verbrachte.  
  
Vermutlich wÃ¼rde er nicht nach Hause kommen bevor der Laden geÃ¶ffnet wurde und den ganzen tag nur dÃ¼mmlich grinsen.  
  
Er gÃ¶nnte seinem Freund die Liebe, es war Zeit geworden das er glÃ¼cklich wurde, schon seit Yuriko hatte er keine Frau mehr getroffen.  
  
"Yohji?" Aya lehnte sich in den TÃ¼rrahmen und lÃ¤chelte ihn fast zÃ¤rtlich an: "Alles ok?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken stolperte verzweifelt nach hinten und stiess an eine der Marmorfiguren.  
  
Sie waren in einem Teil des Parkes in dem auch ein Irrgarten gepflanzt war und eben diesen versuchte er zu erreichen.  
  
Es war seine einzige Chance, er hatte keine Waffen und er war allein.....mit Tot....der Wahnsinnigen Schirmschwingerin von Schreiend!  
  
"Du kannst mir nicht entwischen das weisst du doch!?" Sie tÃ¤nzelte auf ihn zu, setzte langsam ein Bein vor das andere.  
  
Das Mondlicht wirkte plÃ¶tzlich nicht mehr so romantisch auf ihn, die Dunkelheit war sein Feind geworden.  
  
Der kleine Steinweg fÃ¼hrte noch knapp eineinhalb Meter bergauf bevor der erste Busch den Eingang zum Irrgarten anzeigte.  
  
Eine Katze zischte plÃ¶tzlich hinter einem Vogel aus dem Schatten einer weiteren Figur.  
  
Tot drehte sich erschrocken in die Richtung aus der die Tiere gekommen waren und Ken spritete los, er konnte einen Wutschrei hÃ¶ren der mit so viel Hass erfÃ¼llt war das ihm ein kalter Schauer Ã¼ber den RÃ¼cken lief.  
  
'Mein Gott muss ich jetzt sterben? Wird sie mich erwischen bevor ich eine Spaten oder etwas Ã¤hnliches zu fassen kriege?'  
  
Sein Atem ging immer schnell als er um unzÃ¤hlige Ecken rannte und GÃ¤nge entlanglief.  
  
Erst als er eine Eule schreien hÃ¶rte bremste er aprupt ab....Ken hatte keine Ahnung mehr wo er war.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Vor Angst und Anspannung bebend lehnte er sich gegen eine der Hecken, zum GlÃ¼ck war die Pflanze so stark verwachsen  
  
das sie genug Halt gab.  
  
Tot war weit und breit nicht mehr zu sehen, sie war nicht zu hÃ¶ren... der ganze Park lag stillund friedlich da.  
  
Die Stille wurde durchbrochen als Ken leise aufschluchzte, er hatte sich wirklich in sie verliebt und nun kam heraus das sie ein Feind war...  
  
Langsam lies der sich der junge Mann zu Boden sinken und vergrub den Kopf in seinen Armen.  
  
Die Sterne funkelten schweigend auf das Labyrinth herab, der Mond strahlte hell auf die weiÃŸen Steine der Wege hinab und fing eine gespenstische Gestalt ein die sich die Wege entlangschlich.  
  
Sie bewegte sich unglaublich leise, kein einziger Stein knirschte unter ihren Schritten.  
  
Das einzige Wesen das durch sie hochgeschreckt wurde war ein brÃ¼tender Vogel der aus seinem Schlaf gerissen wurde.  
  
Wieder war es aufgeregtes Flattern das Ken alarmierte, es war sehr nahe.....kaum 10 Meter entfernt und er wusste  
  
nicht aus welcher Richtung sein Angreifer kommen wÃ¼rde.  
  
"Warum immer ich...."  
  
Er zog so leise wie mÃ¶glich an seinen SchnÃ¼rsenkeln und zog seine Schuhe aus, legte sie ins GebÃ¼sch und entledigte sich auch dem Jacket.  
  
Ken hatte nicht damit gerechnet das sie so schnell war denn plÃ¶tzlich konnte er praktisch neben sich eine Bewegung ausmachen.  
  
Genau auf der anderen Seite der Wand war sie, schritt lautlos Ã¼ber den Boden.  
  
AngstschweiÃŸ rann Ã¼ber seine Stirn und er wagte nicht zu atmen, sie war schnell und lautlos und vermutlich  
  
konnte sie besser hÃ¶ren als ein normaler Mensch!  
  
Bebend vor Furcht hielt er in seiner Bewegung still, unterdrÃ¼ckte die starken Schmerzen in seinem verdrehten Arm.  
  
Es war seltsam...das einzige das ihm durch den Kopf ging war das es gut war das er schon gegessen hatte sonst hÃ¤tte sein  
  
Magenknurren ihn verraten.  
  
Fast 5 Minuten verharrte er bevor er es wagte seinen Kopf zu wenden....sie war nicht mehr zu sehen.  
  
Sie zu hÃ¶ren konnte er vergessen, so leise wie sie war konnte sie direkt vor ihm stehen und er wÃ¼rde sie erst bemerken wenn es zu spÃ¤t wÃ¤re.  
  
Er atmete wieder etwas heftiger und rieb sein Handgelenk, schlich teilweise durch die GÃ¤nge oder drÃ¤ngte sich unter den BÃ¼schen hindurch.  
  
Ein Risiko war es schon, er kÃ¶nnte zuviel LÃ¤rm machen oder sie Ã¼bersehen aber da er in die Richtung ging aus der sie  
  
gekommen war fÃ¼hlte er sich sicherer.  
  
Und genau das war sein Fehler denn gerade dort brÃ¼teten die meisten Stare und zu seinem UnglÃ¼ck war an diesem Ende des Labyrinths auchnoch ein Teich in dem Kraniche schliefen.  
  
Alles was konnte machte sich lautstark aus dem Staub als er durch die vorletzte Barrikade brach und prombt in der letzten Stecken blieb.  
  
Entsetzt stellte der Assassin fest das der Irrgarten aussen umzÃ¤unt war um Tiere fernzuhalten, er saÃŸ in der Falle.  
  
FÃ¼r endlose Minuten lag wieder Stille Ã¼ber dem kleinen Garten und nur gedÃ¤mpft hÃ¶rte man die GerÃ¤usche aus dem Restaurant.  
  
Das Klavier war deutluch zu hÃ¶ren und manchmal hÃ¶rte man wie personen vorbeiliefen.  
  
Ken wollte schreien und sie darum bitten seine freunde anzurufen, er wollte sagen  
  
'Denn hier ist eine VerrÃ¼ckte verstehen sie? Eine Irre die mich tÃ¶ten will und meine Freunde sind die einzigen die mich retten kÃ¶nnen!!'  
  
Aber er wollte keine Unschuldigen hineinziehen....  
  
Es war 10 Miuten her das er alles was laufen und fliegen konnte hochgeschreckt hatte und es war nichts geschehen.  
  
Nichts bis vor wenigen Augenblicken der Tot persÃ¶nlich erschienen war.  
  
Nanami Hibino....Tot.....stand am anderen Ende des Ganges und sah in einfach nur an.  
  
Sie wusste, und auch er wusste, das es vorbei war.  
  
Sie starrten sich an und Ken fÃ¼hlte sich wie ein Kaninchen vor einer Schlange.  
  
"Warum.... machst du das?"  
  
Er drÃ¼ckte sich an das kalte Stahlgitter hinter sich und sah sie verschwommen an, der Alkohol hatte eine zuverlÃ¤ssige Wirkung.  
  
"Ich habe meine GrÃ¼nde..."  
  
"Masafumi ist tot.......warum jagst du mich?"  
  
Ihr Blick sank kurz zu Boden nur um dann erneut mit aller HÃ¤rte zurÃ¼ckzukehren.  
  
Langsam kam sie auf ihn zu, ihr rotes kostÃ¼m hatte sie lÃ¤ngst gegen einen Bodysuit getauscht der ken stark an Neus Modell erinnerte.  
  
"Ein alter 'Freund' bat mich um einen Gefallen, und den werde ich ihm nun erweisen!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ran konnte es nicht mehr aushalten, er drehte sich schon seit Stunden hin und her.  
  
Ihm war zu heiÃŸ, die neue Laterne die direkt vor seinem Fenster stand raubte der Nacht ihre Dunkelheit und die Laute die Yohji und  
  
Aya von sich gaben raubten -ihm- etwas: DIE NERVEN!  
  
Grollend erhob er sich und stampfte in die KÃ¼che, ihm war ein RÃ¤tsel wie zwei Menschen es schafften in einem Abstand von exakt 20 min solchen LÃ¤rm zu machen.  
  
Und es WAREN GENAU 20 min.....er hatte es gestoppt!  
  
Wo war sein Katana wenn man einmal eines brauchte?  
  
Murmelnd lehnte er sich an einen der KÃ¼chenschrÃ¤nke und betÃ¤tigte den Lichtschalter.  
  
Mit einem leisen Aufschrei knallte er gegen die Wand, in dem Tisch vor ihm steckte ein Pfeil.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken versuchte in exakt dem Augenblick als Ran das Licht anmachte Ã¼ber den Zaun zu klettern.  
  
Aber er hatte keine Chance, noch bevor er die HÃ¤lfte geschafft hatte bohrte sich ein messer in seine Hand und er fiel rÃ¼cklings auf den Kiesweg.  
  
Tot war aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden aber sie wÃ¼rde ihn gleich wieder attackieren, das hatte sie die letzten dreimal auch so gemacht.  
  
Inzwischen blutete der 21 jÃ¤hrige aus mehreren tiefen Fleischwunden an Armen und Beinen und hatte Ã¼berall AbschÃ¼rfungen.  
  
Sein Anzug war nicht mehr zu erkennen und durch den ÃœbermÃ¤ssigen AlkoholgenuÃŸ konnte er kaum mehr gerade stehen, auch hÃ¤tte er gewettet das das Messer vergiftet war denn seit dem ersten Stich war ihm noch Ã¼bler als vorher.  
  
Das Rascheln neben ihm bereitete ihn auf einen neuerlichen Angriff vor und er schloss die Augen, nun hatte er also verloren, das war sein Ende.  
  
Langsam ging er die Dinge durch die er noch hatte erleben wollen, er wollte omi wiedersehen und Yuriko in Australien besuchen, er wollte auf Ayas und Yohjis Hochzeit Kuchen essen (denn fÃ¼r ihn war klar das sie zumindest wieder zusammen kamen) und er wollte eigene kinder haben.  
  
Aber das war alles verwirkt, keine TrÃ¤ume mehr, keine Zukunft mehr, kein.......  
  
Er Ã¶ffnete langsam ein Auge nach dem anderen.  
  
Nichts....kein Angriff, keine Attacke, keine neuen Schmerzen.....  
  
Sein Blick wanderte langsam nach unten, quer Ã¼ber den Busch neben ihn, tiefer, jetzt konnte er die StÃ¤mme erahnen die nur wenige Zentimeter astfrei waren, sein Blick traf auf die weiÃŸen Steine des Weges und dann....  
  
Tot lag vor ihm......es dauerte viele Sekunden bevor er verstand was passiert war, viele Sekunden bis er seinen Blick von ihrer Leiche  
  
losreiÃŸen und den Gang hinunter sehen konnte.  
  
Am Ende erkannte er schemenhaft eine Person stehen die ihm kurz zuwank und dann verschwand.  
  
"KEN!"  
  
Erst als Rans aufgeregte Schreie hÃ¶rte konnte er sich wieder bewegen, sein blutverlust war nicht allzu hoch und die Drogen liessen nach, er wusste nicht wie lange es her war seit man ihm das Leben gerettet hatte......  
  
Die BlÃ¤tter vor ihm teilten sich und gaben einen erschÃ¶pften und geschockt dreinschauenden WeiÃŸ-Leader frei.  
  
"Mein Gott wer.....?"  
  
"Tot.....es war Tot...."  
  
Sein Freund berÃ¼hrte vorsichtig die Tote vor ihm.  
  
"Das war Omi....er hat mich benachrichtigt das du Hilfe brauchst....."  
  
In der Toten vor ihm steckten zwei Pfeile, am Ende des Ganges stand ein kleiner Pot mit einer Pflanze, einer blauen Fresia.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Er lebt noch!"  
  
Eine tiefe Stimme grollte durch den nachtschwarzen Raum, schwoll bedrohlich an.  
  
Der braunhaarige Teenager der vor einem Computer saÃŸ schÃ¼ttelte langsam den Kopf.  
  
"Ich hÃ¤tte nicht gedacht das sie das wagt..."  
  
Eine zweite Stimme meldete sich aus einer anderen Ecke, meeresblaue Augen funkelten amÃ¼siert.  
  
"Naja, wenigstens ist es jetzt nur noch einer!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENDE TEIL 6~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tja Tots neues Aussehen dÃ¼rfte ne fette Ãœberraschung gewesen sein, die meisten dÃ¼rften ja auch rausgekriegt haben wer noch hinter der Diskette her ist, fÃ¼r die dies nicht wissen verrat ich aber nichts.  
  
Ausserdem heisst das noch nichts, ihr wisst ja ich entscheide von Folge zu Folge vielleicht sind die momentanen Gegner ja schon bald FÃ„LLIG!  
  
*murharharhar* (Die Story ist wieder auf der Flucht wer sie sieht soll sich melden!)  
  
Achja das 'der Kleine' so bÃ¶se geworden ist verdankt ihr meiner Muse "Warumono" der die ganze Zeit an meinem Bein nagt  
  
damit ich 'ihm' eine zentrale Rolle gebe!!!  
  
*singt* Warumono und **** sitzen aufn Baum......  
  
Gebet mir C&C holde Maiden und EdelmÃ¤nner! 


	7. sieben

Titel: Finsternis  
  
Teil: 7/?  
  
Serie: WeiÃŸ Kreuz  
  
Autor: Ney Naoe (Nittle Gasper)  
  
EMail: nittle_gasper@yahoo.de  
  
HP: http://lovemeordie.de.vu  
  
Rating: PG, Serie  
  
Pairing: Yohji x Ayachan  
  
Warnungen: darkfic, light Humor  
  
Beschreibung: WeiÃŸ hat durch einen Unfall ihr jÃ¼ngstes Teammitglied verloren, das denken alle bis...  
  
Bemerkungen: Und wiedermal hÃ¶re ich Mystera, keine Ahnung warum mir war gerade so danach.  
  
Ich fÃ¼rchte auch das sich eine Schreibblockade ankÃ¼ndigt ich hab diese furchtbaren Langeweilsattacken...  
  
Das kommt davon wenn man kaum mehr online kann und nur mehr fernsieht!  
  
Teil 7 ist eigentlich der Beginn der 'zweiten Staffel', diesmal passiert etwas sehr wichtiges fÃ¼r die weitere Story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken stand an einem der groÃŸen Fenster im Shop und starrte nach drauÃŸen, schon den ganzen Tag lang regnete es wie aus Eimern.  
  
Er beobachtete mit leerem Blick wie sich groÃŸe PfÃ¼tzen bildeten in denen sich die Lichter der HÃ¤user spiegelten, immer wieder fuhren Autos durch sie hindurch und stÃ¶rten kurz die Harmonie aus Lichtrefelexen und fallenden Tropfen.  
  
Einzelne Zeitungsseiten wurden weggeschwemmt und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit des Gullys wÃ¤hrend sich ein gewaltiger Sturm anbahnte.  
  
Man konnte es regelrecht 'riechen', irgendetwas lag in der Luft, es war heiÃŸ gewesen, danach schrecklich kalt und nun der Regen...das alles zu einer untypischen Jahreszeit und in voller IntensitÃ¤t.  
  
Nicht einmal als der Wind eine regelrechte Sturmflut senkrecht gegen die Scheibe vor seiner Nase schmetterte brach sich sein Blick ins Nichts.  
  
Seine Freunde beobachteten besorgt wie er schon zum zweiten Mal einen Blumentopf Ã¼berflutete.  
  
"Ich dachte wenigstens das kann er machen..."  
  
"YOTAN!"  
  
"..bis er wieder fit ist meinte ich!"  
  
Aya verdrehte die Augen und begutachtete die Kasse, sie hatten kaum Gewinn gemacht was kein Wunder war.  
  
Kein Mensch kaufte Blumen bei einem solchen Wetter!  
  
Entweder man holte sich den Tot oder die Pflanzen taten es auf dem Weg nach Hause, keine guten Aussichten.  
  
"Wir haben wirklich andere Sorgen als Geld!"  
  
Sie blickte mit mÃ¼den Blick zu ihrem Bruder hoch.  
  
"Das sagst ausgerechnet DU?"  
  
*rÃ¤uspern*  
  
Aya musste ihm recht geben, Ken war schrecklich deprimiert was auch zu verstehen war.  
  
Er hatte sich wohl wirklich in Tot verliebt und jetzt war sie nicht nur ... naja tot, sondern auch noch ein Feind gewesen.  
  
Schlechtes Karma...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Der Himmel weint"  
  
Der schlanke Mann der am Fenster stand starrte auf das offene Meer hinaus, wischte kurz Ã¼ber die angelaufene Scheibe  
  
und drehte sich dann um.  
  
Er lieÃŸ seinen Blick durch sein Apartement wandern, langweilig war es, mit typischen, billigen MÃ¶beln und noch billigeren  
  
Bildern an den WÃ¤nden, er hasste diesen Raum.  
  
FÃ¼r jemand anderen wÃ¤re es sicher nicht so 'langweilig' gewesen in einem Raum zu leben in dem Statuen Heiliger und an dessen  
  
WÃ¤nden Bilder diverser PÃ¤pste hingen.  
  
Der Teppich schimmerte weinrot auf als ein Blitz die Nacht erhellte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WOW! Das war ziemlich nahe nicht?"  
  
Yohji drehte sich kurz im Kreis, das Licht war weg und wie es schien hatte ein Blitz seinen Weg in die Klippen gefunden.  
  
Kam nicht oft vor, schon seit Jahren hatte er das nichtmehr erlebt und er war schlieÃŸlich inzwischen 24!  
  
"Hm, wir sollten den Shop dichtmachen und nach oben gehen, kommt ja eh keiner mehr."  
  
Ran und Ken willigten ein und stampften nach oben, Ken immer voran.  
  
Gerade als Aya die TÃ¼r abschliessen wollte wurde sie von einem gewaltigen WindstoÃŸ aufgeweht.  
  
Kurze Zeit glaubte sie sie wÃ¼rde fallen und schrie auf doch dann bemerkte sie das sie von jemanden gehalten wurde.  
  
"Entschuldigung, das wollt ich nich!"  
  
Vor ihr stand ein ziemlich Ã¼bel zerzaust aussehender Mann mit kurzen schwarzbraunen Haaren.  
  
Er war sehr groÃŸ, sie konnte von ihrem Platz (auf dem nassen Fussboden) aus nicht sagen ob er grÃ¶ÃŸer als Yohji war oder nur an ihren Bruder herankam, eine nasse Jacke hing von seinen Schultern und mit Verwundern stellte sie fest das es eine Baseballjacke war.  
  
'New York' Sie starrte etwas irritiert auf den Aufdruck an den Ã„rmeln.  
  
Goldgelbe Augen funkelten sie kurz verwirrt an.  
  
"Stimmt was nich?"  
  
"Nein...alles ok!"  
  
"Aya!"  
  
"Es geht mir gut."  
  
Kaum 20 min spÃ¤ter saÃŸen WeiÃŸ und der Unbekannte in ihrem Wohnzimmer und tranken Kaffee, Aya musste sich umziehen und hatte die Jungs alleine gelassen ('Seid ja alt genug!')  
  
"Achoo!"  
  
"Gesundheit!"  
  
Ihr Gast hatte sich als 'Thomas Gates' vorgestellt, er hatte eigentlich nur nach einem Platz gesucht an dem er Schutz vor dem Unwetter hatte und war froh gewesen einen offenen Laden zu finden.  
  
Und er war gesprÃ¤chiger als Yotan und Aya zusammen, kaum fragte die 19 jÃ¤hrige nach seiner Jacke begann er mit ellenlangen Storys Ã¼ber seine Mannschaft in den USA.  
  
Er war Pitcher, kam aus New York City und war 30.  
  
Soviel hatten sie verstanden, da er immer wieder ins Englische abrutschte war beim Rest raten angesagt.  
  
Ran kam er bekannt vor, aber es schien als wÃ¤re es ein Traum gewesen denn er konnte einfach keinen Zusammenhang zwischen ihm und WeiÃŸ finden, nichtmal einen zum Blumenladen was er sonst fast immer schaffte.  
  
"Wohnen sie schon lange in Japan?"  
  
Die Frage war einfach fÃ¤llig gewesen, Ken warf Yohji einen bÃ¶sen Blick zu, der Kerl stÃ¶rte ihm beim TrÃ¼bsal blasen.  
  
Ein miesgelaunter Ken war keine gute Sache, er neigte zu erhÃ¶hter Tollpatschigkeit!  
  
Ran drehte sich beim Gedanken an das 'Yuriko-Blumentopfwettwerf-desaster' der Magen um, die halbe Lieferung fÃ¼r den MÃ¼ll!  
  
"Erst seit n paar Wochn, wissn se mein Trainer hat mich hierher verkauft und da musst ich n Schnellkurs im Umziehen machn!"  
  
DafÃ¼r war sein Wortschatz beachtlich, er wusste Ã¼ber das 'typische Wetter' und den 'Weg des Samurai' bescheid was er auch alle wissen lieÃŸ.  
  
"Ich hab Japan schon imma gemocht, konnte schon mit 12 japanisch! Meine Eltern sachten ich hÃ¤tt ne Meise abba sie wissn ja wie Kinder sin!"  
  
Der Akzent war wirklich schrecklich und Kudo ging es noch mehr auf den Zeiger das Aya seine Muskeln anstarrte, mein Gott er war Sportler was erwartete sie denn? (Anm.d.A.: Bisserl neidisch was Yotan?)  
  
Besagte Lady stolzierte gerade in dem Augenblick in einem Sommerkleid ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Kann mir mal wer den Reissverschluss zumachen?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Er schritt wieder langsam auf das Fenster zu, drauÃŸen herrschte tiefste Dunkelheit und nur gelegentlich erhellten Blitze sein Zimmer.  
  
Seine langen Finger glitten langsam Ã¼ber eine Statue neben ihm und er schloÃŸ die Augen um die rauhe OberflÃ¤che genauer wahrzunehmen.  
  
"Heute ist es soweit...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Die Stimmung war auf den Nullpunkt, nachdem Aya in ihrem Kleid aufgetaucht war konnte sich Yohji nicht mehr beherrschen.  
  
Alles was Ran, Ken und Aya von seinem Gefluche und Schreien verstanden hatten war 'ZU ALT', 'MEINE FRAU!' und noch etwas das wie 'AMIARSCH' klang gewesen.  
  
Danach war er ohne Vorwarnung einfach umgekippt und lag jetzt ausgestreckt auf dem Coachtisch.  
  
Ran rÃ¤usperte sich kurz und schlug die Beine Ã¼bereinander, sicher war sicher wenn Yohji aufwachte und ihr Gast schon weg sein sollte musste er wohl Ken kastrieren um seinen Frust loszuwerden, eine Schande....ach was machte er sich da vor ihm war egal wer beim Notarzt landete solange es nicht er selbst war!  
  
"Ich sollt wohl besser gehn...."  
  
"NEIN!"  
  
Drei Augenpaare richteten sich auf Ken.  
  
Er war nicht dÃ¤mlich, er wusste was ihn erwartete wenn der Lange wach wurde!  
  
"Ist schon ok, er ist etwas verrÃ¼ckt seit er als Kind vonner Rutsche fiel!"  
  
Die SommerkleidtrÃ¤gerin hielt ihm einen Drink hin und lÃ¤chelte ihr liebstes 'bin-ich-nicht-niedlich' LÃ¤cheln.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eine Klinge kratzte Ã¼ber die Wand als er sich langsam Ã¼ber die groÃŸe Wendeltreppe nach unten schritt.  
  
Sie war aus Holz und sah sehr alt aus, unter den Blitzen schimmerten immer wieder die feinen GoldbeschlÃ¤ge an den Enden der GelÃ¤nderstangen.  
  
'Victorianischer Stil'  
  
Ihr mochte diese Treppe, am Tag war sie nur eine normale, langweilige, alte Holztreppe doch in der Nacht schien sie einem Horrofilm zu entspringen, immer wieder dachte er an den Satz seines Freundes: 'Hier hÃ¤tten sie den Exorzisten drehen sollen!'  
  
Ein LÃ¤cheln umspielte seine Lippen, ob er wohl schon schlief? Er konnte keine Musik aus seinem Zimmer hÃ¶ren.  
  
Es gab etwas zu feiern, er sah das dies ein besonderer Tag wurde, der Himmel weinte!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Der Saft (oder was zum Henker es auch gewesen sein mag) den Ken getrunken hatte war eingeschlagen wie eine Bombe.  
  
"Lawmhe.......lala........hahahaha......."  
  
Drei groÃŸe SchweiÃŸtropfen bildeten sich Ã¼ber den KÃ¶pfen der anderen, es sah sogar aus als wÃ¤re bei Yohji noch ein Vierter aber da er noch immer weggetreten war konnte das kaum sein.  
  
"Er vertrÃ¤gt nich so viel Ã¤h?"  
  
Thomas beugte sich Ã¼ber sein GegenÃ¼ber und stupste ihn kurz an, kaum zu fassen wie schnell manche auf ne Rumkugel im Drink ansprangen.  
  
Ran lachte nervÃ¶s und schickte Yohji der gerade wach wurde zurÃ¼ck ins Traumland, he Ken war betrunken morgen konnte er es ihm in die Schuhe schieben. Seine Schwester kicherte leise und schob Ken auf sein Zimmer, damit waren sie alleine - er und der Ami - Baseball gegen Schwertkunst - Earteils gegen kurze Haare - Schwesternanglotzer gegen groÃŸen Bruder!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In der KÃ¼che brannte noch Licht, er hatte also richtig geraten!  
  
Da stand sein bester Freund in seinen Boxershorts, mitten am Nachmittag und starrte die Mikrowelle an.  
  
"Popcorn?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Er grinste und lehnte sich in den TÃ¼rrahmen.  
  
"Der Himmel weint.."  
  
"Ich weiÃŸ..."  
  
"Heute passiert etwas ganz besonders gutes....."  
  
Kurz herrschte totale Stille in dem kleinen Raum und sie starrten sich nur an, dann lÃ¤chelte auch ein anderes Lippenpaar.  
  
"Endlich!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aya tapste zurÃ¼ck ins Wohnzimmer, warum hatten die beiden die Kerzen gelÃ¶scht?  
  
Es war doch stockdunkel, die Gewitterwolken funkelten wie schwarze Edelsteine in der Nacht und immer wieder regnete es direkt gegen die Scheiben, im Hafen gab es bestimmt schon einige SchÃ¤den.  
  
Sie bemerkte auch nicht den zusammengekrÃ¼mmten KÃ¶rper auf dem Boden, erst als sie gegen ihn lief schrie sie auf.  
  
"ONIICHAN!"  
  
Im Schein ihrer Taschenlampe verfing sich kurz eine kleine Kiste die offen auf dem Tisch lag, Rans Diskettenbox.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENDE TEIL 7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tja ich weiÃŸ es war etwas kÃ¼rzer als sonst, was soll ich sagen die Schreibblockade nÃ¤hert sich und die das ist ja eigentlich nur einen Einleitung zu den nÃ¤chsten Teilen, und ja ich bin FIES das ich jetzt hier aufhÃ¶re :P  
  
Den Ami-akzent hab ich einfach mit nem anderen angedeutet ich kenn kaum Amerikaner als kann ich da nix sagen, wer den richtigen Akzent errÃ¤t kriegt von mir nen Spoiler vom Ende der Story *lol* -- weiÃŸ ja selber noch nicht wies endet  
  
C&C damit ich die Fliege hier erschlagen kann! 


	8. der Tod

Titel: Finsternis  
  
Teil: 8/?  
  
Serie: WeiÃŸ Kreuz  
  
Autor: Ney Naoe (Nittle Gasper)  
  
EMail: nittle_gasper@yahoo.de  
  
HP: http://lovemeordie.de.vu  
  
Rating: PG, Serie  
  
Pairing: Yohji x Ayachan  
  
Warnungen: darkfic, light Humor  
  
Beschreibung: WeiÃŸ hat durch einen Unfall ihr jÃ¼ngstes Teammitglied verloren, das denken alle bis...  
  
Bemerkungen: WÃ„RKS! Diese scheiss Blockade macht mich ganz alle und fertig, ich hab Unmengen von Ideen aber kann sie einfach nicht umsetzten! Dazu muss ich mit dieser Story weiter kommen denn ab nÃ¤chsten Montag kann ich nicht mehr regelmÃ¤ssig online...  
  
Diesmal hÃ¶r ich mich einfach durch den Inhalt meines MP3 Ordners, von Techno Ã¼ber Rap zu JPop (alt und neu).  
  
Und diesmal lÃ¼fte ich auch das Geheimnis um die 'unbekannten BÃ¶sen', wurde mal Zeit was?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sein Lachen hallte gespenstisch durch die groÃŸe Halle.  
  
Der groÃŸgewachsene Mann hinterliess nasse Spuren als er den Raum durchquerte und mit einem Lift in den oberen Stock fuhr.  
  
Es war jetzt 17 Uhr, vor einer halben Stunde hatte er bekommen was er wollte, die Diskette!  
  
Grinsend spielte er mit den Fingern in seiner Frisur, strich die Haare zurÃ¼ck die ihm ins Gesicht hingen und tauschte noch im Fahrstuhl die Kontaktlinsen gegen seine Brille.  
  
Erst als er in seinem Apartement angekommen war blieb er stehen, zwei seiner Mitbewohner sahen fern, in ein paar Minuten wÃ¼rden sie ihn entdecken und er wÃ¼rde die Diskette an den Dritten verlieren der gerade noch in seinem Zimmer saÃŸ.  
  
Wenigstens wÃ¼rde er den Code knacken kÃ¶nnen.  
  
Vorsichtig warf er seine alte Baseballjacke Ã¼ber einen Stuhl, er war versucht in Erinnerungen zu versinken aber dazu hatte er jetzt keine Zeit.  
  
Schon bald wÃ¼rde er, Brad Crawford, der neue Kopf von ESTE sein.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"VERDAMMTE *****!"  
  
Yohi taumelte durch das Wohnzimmer, er konnte es nicht fassen das dieser Maker zuerst seine Frau angrub und dann eine Kopie der Diskette klaute....wobei das erste fast schlimmer war!  
  
Ran Fujimiya saÃŸ niedergeschlagen auf dem Fussboden, er war Abschaum, er war Dreck, er hatte es nicht verdient der Leader von WeiÃŸ zu sein, immer wieder murmelte er diese und Ã¤nliche SprÃ¼che vor sich hin.  
  
Und auch Ken war wieder da, allerdings interessierten ihn andere Dinge mehr: "Muschtet ir dasch ter Deppisch rot ischhhhh?"  
  
"Ja Kenken das wussten wir..."  
  
Rans Schwester tat alles um die Jungs aufzumuntern, sie trÃ¶stete ihren Bruder, versuchte ihren Lover zu beruhigen und musste nebenher auf das Baby.....err Ken aufpassen.  
  
Es war eine Katastrophe!  
  
Sie hatten klÃ¤glich verssagt und dem Feind wichtige Unterlagen in die HÃ¤nde fallen lassen, Omi wÃ¼rde sich nie wieder bei ihnen melden das stand fÃ¼r Ran fest.  
  
Traurig sah er zu dem kleinen Blumentopf auf der Fensterbank, die Fresia die Omi ihnen nach Kens Rettung Ã¼berlassen hatte blÃ¼hte trotz des Regens.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Es war eine sehr regnerische Nacht, der Sturm war am Nachmittag noch schlimmer geworden und der Betrieb in der kleinen Karaokebar war gleich null, nur einige hartgesottene StammgÃ¤ste hatten es sich an den Tischen und der Bar bequem gemacht.  
  
Der Barkeeper, ein Ã¼berraschent jung aussehender Mann namens Arkani, hatte den laden von seinem Vater Ã¼bernommen und aus der billigen Kneipe einen Treffpunkt fÃ¼r Jugendliche gemacht.  
  
Leider konnten manche SchÃ¼ler aufgrund der strengen Schulordnungen nicht jeden Abend kommen, (in japanischen Schulen bestimmt die Schulordnung manchmal auch die Ausgehzeiten) eine Schande, er schÃ¤tzte seine GÃ¤ste sehr.  
  
Im Moment standen nur drei junge MÃ¤nner an der Bar, die restlichen GÃ¤ste schÃ¤tzte er alle auf etwa 30.  
  
Einer der SchÃ¼ler trabte gemÃ¤chlich auf die BÃ¼hne und begann mit einem Rocksong, seine Freunde johlten vor Lachen und amÃ¼sierten sich kÃ¶stlich, wenn jemand nicht singen konnte dann er!  
  
Zufrieden stellte Arkani fest das sein bester Kunde gekommen war, das wÃ¼rde die Stimmung augenblicklich heben den seine Stimme war wirklich toll, nicht zu tief und auch nicht zu hoch fÃ¼r einen 19 jÃ¤hrigen.  
  
"Hallo Mamoru-kun!"  
  
~DÃ´ sureba ii.  
  
Kono saki e ha.  
  
Mienai ame no naka tachitsuku shite iru.  
  
Iredatteru obiete iru semegiatte iru futatsu no omoi.~ (1)  
  
Er hatte wirklich eine schÃ¶ne Stimme, es kam nicht oft vor das hier Liebeslieder gesunden wurden, schon gar keine aus Animes.  
  
Mamorou war der einzige der sich das zutraute, es war schon mutig alleine in einem Bar zu gehen, noch mutiger alleine aufzutreten aber dann auch noch so ein Lied zum besten zu bringen strotzte vor Selbstbewusstsein.  
  
"Das ist wunderschÃ¶n......"  
  
Arkani erschrack schrecklich, er hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie das junge MÃ¤dchen hereingekommen war.  
  
"Ja, er singt sehr gut!"  
  
"Wissen sie von wem das Original ist?"  
  
Da war er ehrlich Ã¼berfragt, sein 'Star' brachte seine Karaokemusik und Texte selber mit.  
  
~Nani o shite mo doko ni ite mo,  
  
Anata e to katamuki nagareru.  
  
Waraigoe mo arukikata mo  
  
hitori dake dare mo wakari ni ha narenai.~  
  
Blaue Augen weiteten sich in einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Schock aus ein weiterer Junge aus dem Schatten einer SÃ¤ule trat.  
  
Er war der einzige der Klatschte obwohl der Song noch nicht beendet war und zog verstÃ¤ndlicherweise alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
  
FÃ¼r ihn war er kein Unbekannter, oh nein er kannte ihn besser als es ihm lieb war.  
  
"Naoe......"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So stÃ¼rmisch die Nacht gewesen war, so ruhig und wunderschÃ¶n erwachte der nÃ¤chste Morgen.  
  
Der rote Schimmer der sich Ã¼ber dem Horizont ausbreitete lieÃŸ die letzten Regentropfen wie kleine Diamanten erstrahlen.  
  
Man konnte den Regen noch riechen, die Luft duftete frisch und klar, ein sanfter Wind hatte die SturmbÃ¶en abgelÃ¶st.  
  
Auf den ersten erwachenden BlÃ¼ten schimmerten dÃ¼nne Wasserfilme auf denen sich das Licht brach.  
  
Yohji hatte die ganze Nachtnicht geschlafen, er hatte sich in sein Zimmer zurÃ¼ckgezogen als Ken endlich eingenickt war und hatte Aya und Ran alleine gelassen. Er hatte Probleme damit seinem Leader in die Augen zu sehen, nicht weil es seine Schuld war sondern weil er selbst nicht aufgepasst hatte.  
  
Er war genauso schuldig.  
  
Bei dem Gedanken an den namen 'Schuldig' lief ihm ein Schauer Ã¼ber den RÃ¼cken, er erinnerte sich nicht gerade gerne an ihn.  
  
"DAS IST ES!"  
  
Wie ein Blitz hatte ihn eine Erkenntnis getroffen, er hatte das Gesicht ihres Besuchers endlich einordnen kÃ¶nnen!  
  
Als er gerade durch die TÃ¼r sprinten wollte traf ihn eine weitere Erkenntnis.  
  
Der Junge im Laden.....das war Naoe gewesen!  
  
Er sah natÃ¼rlich Ã¤lter aus und er hatte lÃ¤ngere Haare aber jetzt erinnerte er sich genau an ihn, zweifelsfrei!  
  
"AYA, RAN!"  
  
Die beiden Geschwister sahen ihn verdutzt an, sie saÃŸen noch immer auf der Coach, vermutlich hatten auch sie nicht geschlafen.  
  
"DAS WAR SCHWARZ!"  
  
Yohji keuchte kurz auf und begann dann seine Liste aufzuzÃ¤hlen, der Mann gestern, der Junge im Laden und die Sache mit Tot!  
  
Da hinter KONNTE nur Schwarz stecken!  
  
Ihre schlimmsten Feinde waren zurÃ¼ck und nun hatten sie auch noch die Diskette die ihnen Omi anvertraut hatte, sie steckten tief im Dreck!  
  
Ken wurde von Yohji geweckt, unsanft aber er wurde wach.  
  
Dem JÃ¼ngeren brummte noch immer der SchÃ¤del von dem Drogenmix den ihm Crawford verpasst hatte und im ersten Augenblick verstand er gar nicht worum es ging.  
  
"Was meinst du mit 'es war Crawford'....wer ist Crawford...?"  
  
"BAKAYAROU!"  
  
"Hm? ach.CRAWFORD! BRAD CRAWFORD! DER SCHWARZBASTARD DEN MEINST DU! ...sag das doch gleich..."  
  
Manchmal, aber auch nur wirklich manchmal konnte Siberian einem auf die Nerven gehen!  
  
Ran und Aya warteten im Wagen auf Yohji und Ken, es gab einige Orte an dem sich Schwarz in der Vergangenheit verkrochen hatte, Takatoris ganze FerienhÃ¤user waren da nur eine Adresse.  
  
Kudous grÃ¼ner Oldtimer heulte laut auf als Ran das Gaspedal fast durchtrat, er ignorierte die Schmerzenswimmerer des eigentlichen Besitzers, es gab wichtigeres als einen Wagen!  
  
"VERDAMMT DAS IST EIN KLASSIKER FAHR VORSICHTIGER!"  
  
Das kam wohlgemerkt von dem der sein Auto schon einige male gegen diverse WÃ¤nde gefahren und es sogar einmal an Schuldig verloren hatte...  
  
"MEIN BABYYYYY!"  
  
Die erste Adresse war ein Haus in Tokios AuÃŸenbezirke, eine Villa um genau zu sein.  
  
Sie lag recht ruhig da und nach ein paar Minuten war klar das es bereits Nachmieter gab und die Suche hier ohne Erfolg bleiben wÃ¼rde, also fuhren sie weiter.  
  
Auch die Wohnungen in Tokio, Kobe und Osaka waren leer oder bereits verkauft.  
  
Aya lieÃŸ sich tief in den Sitz sinken, sie hatten auf einer Klippe halt gemacht, bessergesagt auf der Klippe auf der frÃ¼her ein Takatori-anwesen gestanden hatte.  
  
Heute waren nur mehr die Grundmauern zu erahnen, die Frage die Yohji kurze Zeit beschÃ¤ftigt hatte war beantwortet.  
  
"Hier war also gestern der Blitzeinschlag..."  
  
Ran starrte schweigend auf das Meer hinaus, die Sonne ging schon unter.  
  
Sie hatten den ganzen Tag lang gesucht, eigentlich war es ein Wunder das sie es Ã¼berhaupt bis hier her geschafft  
  
hatten bevor der Tag zuende war.  
  
"Wir haben total versagt...."  
  
Ken scharrte mit seinem Fuss in der noch leicht rauchenden Asche und den verbliebenen Splittern vor der ehemaligen Villa.  
  
Hier war Ruth gestorben, er hatte sie sehr gemocht und ihr Tod hatte ihn ehrlich mitgenommen, er dachte auch heute noch oft an sie.  
  
Vor ihm glitzerte etwas im Umrat, es war eine alte Brosche aber scheinbar vom Feuer unberÃ¼hrt.  
  
Als er sich bÃ¼ckte um sie hochzuheben stockte sein Atem, es war keine Brosche, es war ein AnhÃ¤nger....Omis GlÃ¼cksbringer.  
  
Seine Augen wanderten hektisch durch den restlichen Schutthaufen und blieben an einem scheinbar nach dem Brand aufgeschichtetem HÃ¼gel hÃ¤ngen; als er erkannte was es war brÃ¼llte er sich die Lungen aus dem Leib.  
  
"OH MEIN GOTT DA IST EIN GRAB!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENDE TEIL 8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAH Mann bin ich ein Schwein!  
  
Sorry, aber ich konnte einfach nicht wiederstehen hier abzubrechen!  
  
Lebt Omi noch? KÃ¶nnen WeiÃŸ Schwarz noch stoppen? Hab ich noch alle Tassen im Schrank? Werd ich je lernen anstÃ¤ndig zu schreiben?  
  
Antworten gibts (vielleicht) das nÃ¤chste mal! :)  
  
Ja Omi singt..... ok ich geb zu die Idee hab ich von 'Angel' geklaut aber ich konnte nicht wiederstehen!  
  
Wenn ich an einer Geschichte Arbeite und sie vor meinem inneren Auge weitertrÃ¤ume kommen manchmal wirklich verrÃ¼ckte Sachen raus und das war eben eine dieser Storys. (Die mir gut gefallen hat)  
  
Fragt aber nich wie ich auf ausgerechnet DIESEN Song kam, er gefiel mir einfach.  
  
(1) Wer den Song nicht kennt den Omi da singt: es ist "DÃ´ sureba ii" von Koji Nanjo,  
  
die Ãœbersetzung des ganzen Songs findet ihr in 'Zetsuai' Band 4.  
  
~Was soll ich tun?  
  
Was wird aus uns?  
  
Der unsichtbare regen fÃ¤llt rings um mich herum.  
  
Ungeduld und Angst prasseln auf mich ein und reiÃŸen mich entzwei.~  
  
~Wo ich auch bin, was ich auch tu,  
  
ich drifte unabdinglich zu dir hin.  
  
Dein LÃ¤cheln, deine Art zu gehen,  
  
Sind so unvergleichlich du.~  
  
C&C ist die beste Medizin gegen ne Schreibblockade! 


	9. Alive

Titel: Finsternis  
  
Teil: 9/?  
  
Serie: WeiÃŸ Kreuz  
  
Autor: Ney Naoe (Nittle Gasper)  
  
EMail: nittle_gasper@yahoo.de  
  
HP: http://lovemeordie.de.vu  
  
Rating: PG, Serie  
  
Pairing: Yohji x Ayachan  
  
Warnungen: darkfic  
  
Beschreibung: WeiÃŸ hat durch einen Unfall ihr jÃ¼ngstes Teammitglied verloren, das denken alle bis...  
  
Bemerkungen: *dÃ¤mlichen Tanz auffÃ¼hrt* Die Blockade ist zuende! *HÃ¼ftkreis* YO!  
  
Ohmann das passiert also wenn man 22 mal WK Folge 18 ansieht und nebenher vier Tafeln Schokolade futtert...  
  
MAN WIRD HYPER! *hÃ¼pf**tanz* Daran ist nur diese alte Bravo Hits (26) schuld!  
  
Wo ist ein Tanzpartner wenn man einen braucht? *schnappt sich kurzerhand Muse Warumono*  
  
Warumono: X_X HILFE! *geschleudert wird*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yohji, Ken und Ran starten auf den Erdhaufen vor ihnen, das Kreuz das frÃ¼her auf dem Dach des Hauses gestanden hatte diente als Grabstein.  
  
Aya stand direkt hinter dem Stein, sie war die einzige die sich nahe genug heran gewagt hatte um ihn zu berÃ¼hren.  
  
Mit einem Schaudern stellte die junge Frau fest das er beschriftet war, auf einer Seite war mit Hilfe von Asche ein Datum auf den Stein geschrieben worden.  
  
Das heutige Datum brangte in schwarzen Buchstaben auf dem grauen Granit.  
  
"Denkt ihr....ihr denkt doch nicht das..."  
  
Ken starrte mit SchmerzerfÃ¼llten Augen auf den HÃ¼gel vor ihnen, vermutlich bemerkte er nicht mal das TrÃ¤nen Ã¼ber seine Wangen liefen.  
  
Auch seinen Freunden ging es nicht besser, Yohji reagierte Ã¼berhaupt nicht weder auf Ayas Frage noch auf den Fund, Rans Gesicht war vollkommen ausdruckslos, er hatte seine Kraft verloren.  
  
Sollten sie wirklich Omi gefunden haben wÃ¼rde das vermutlich nicht nur das Ende von WeiÃŸ sondern auch das dreier Leben bedeuten, wenn auch 'nur' seelisch gesehen.  
  
"Das ist noch nicht lange her....." Aya versuchte es tapfer weiter, "...die Asche wÃ¤re sonst abgewaschen worden....beim Regen...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Schuldigs Stimmung war hervorragend.  
  
Sie hatten was sie brauchten und waren kurz vor dem Durchbruch, es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern bis Nagi den Code geknackt hatte.  
  
He der Junge war ein Genie, sein IQ lag so hoch das man ihn kaum messen konnte, wenn er es nicht schaffte dann keiner!  
  
GÃ¤hnend lugte er aus einem der groÃŸen Panoramafenster, er liebte diese Stadt sie war voller Leben und im Gegensatz zu seiner Heimatstadt war es hier selten unter -1Â°C kalt, seiner Ansicht nach ein groÃŸer Vorteil.  
  
In Berlin hatte er sich mehr als einmal sprichwÃ¶rtlich den Hintern abgefrohren wenn er wohin wollte.  
  
Ein groÃŸer Tag.... wie recht der kleine Psycho doch gehabt hatte, zuerst die Diskette und dann....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken sprintete zum Wagen zurÃ¼ck, Yohji hatte sicher eine Campingschaufel im dabei.  
  
Er hatte doch auch sonst allerlei Schrott im Kofferraum falls er mit einer Lady einen kleinen 'Abstecher' in die Natur unternehmen musste weil er nicht wollte das er oder Ran sie langweilten.  
  
Hektisch durchsuchte er jede Ecke wÃ¤hrend Ran und Yotan mit bloÃŸen HÃ¤nden zu graben begonnen hatten, ihre Starre war wie weggeflogen.  
  
Fast auf die Sekunde genau war es geschehen, Ran hatte Aya gesagt sie sollte zum Wagen gehen, sie alle wollten die Wahrheit wissen.  
  
Nicht noch einmal Jahre der Fragen, ohnein diesmal nicht.  
  
Egal wie grausam die Wahrheit sein wÃ¼rde, keiner von ihnen wÃ¼rde es Ã¼berleben wenn sie nicht WUSSTEN was geschehen war.  
  
Yohji hatte sich nicht die Zeit genommen die Ã„rmel seines Designerhemdes zurÃ¼ckzukrempeln, es war sowieso schon grau da fiel der Dreck sowieso nicht auf vielleicht wÃ¼rde er sogar einen neuen Trend starten!?  
  
Gemeinsam mit Ran buddelte er wie ein junger Hund in dem Unrat, als Ken zu ihnen stieÃŸ und sich mit seiner Campingschaufel versuchte wich er kurz zurÃ¼ck, sein Blick wanderte zu Aya die still neben ihnen stand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sein goldenes Auge durchforstete suchend den dunklen Raum, wenn er sich an frÃ¼her erinnerte bekam er eine GÃ¤nsehaut.  
  
'Punishment Tower'  
  
Das war wirklich eine passende Bezeichnung fÃ¼r diesen Raum, man war vollkommen alleine mit seinen Gedanken und Ã„ngsten.  
  
Diesmal war er nicht hier um seine Strafe zu empfangen sondern um zu bestrafen, es gefiel ihm....seine neue Rolle passte viel besser zu ihm.  
  
Vorsichtig griff er auf einen kleinen Tisch neben sich und hob eine eiserne Stange auf, das wenige Licht das durch ein vergittertes Fenster fiel lies das Folterinstrument blau schimmern.  
  
FrÃ¼her hÃ¤tte er sich mit dieser Waffe selbst verletzt, aber diese Eigenart hatte er abgelegt als er seine wahre Gabe erkannte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kens Atem stockte und er fiel mit einem Keuchen zurÃ¼ck.  
  
Mit einer Hand versuchte er verzweifelt seinen Schrei zurÃ¼ckzuhalten, mit einem verstÃ¶rten Blick suchte er an Ran Halt.  
  
Dieser saÃŸ einfach nur da und starrte in das inzwischen entstandene Erdloch, kein einziger Laut kam aus seiner Kehle.  
  
SchlieÃŸlich lag es an Yohji das zu sagen das ihnen allen auf den Lippen lag, gerade hatte er noch einen Arm um Aya gelegt um sie zu trÃ¶sten, jetzt zitterte er selbst: "Das....ist ja eine Frau...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sein Kopf wurde mit der Wucht des Aufpralls zurÃ¼ckgeworfen, er konnte das laute aufknirschen seiner Knochen hÃ¶ren als ihn die Eisenstange im Gesicht traf.  
  
Deise Situation kam ihm wirklich sehr bekannt vor.....vermutlich steckte Schuldigs schlechter Humor hinter diesem Deja-vue-Erlebnis.  
  
"Wie lautet der Code Kitten....!?"  
  
Ein heiseres Lachen war alles das er von sich gab, er wÃ¼rde es ihnen niemals verraten, nicht einmal wenn sie ihn umbringen wÃ¼rden.  
  
Sein Peiniger warf ihm einen erbosten Blick zu und schlug erneut auf ihn ein, ihnen beiden war klar das er nicht sterben durfte bevor sie den Code hatten, er war noch immer notwendig.  
  
Die grÃ¶ÃŸte Gefahr aber war Naoe, er arbeitete seit Stunden am Computer, sollte er den Code knacken wÃ¼rde er sterben.  
  
Wieder traf ihn ein Schlag, diesmal bohrte sich der Stab in seine Magengegend und der Schmerz beraubte ihn seines Bewusstseins.  
  
Crawford knurrte vor Zorn leise auf, Farfarello sollte ihn nicht totschlagen sondern Informationen von ihm einholen.  
  
"Er hat mich ausgelacht....."  
  
"Das ist kein Grund die Mission zu gefÃ¤hrden du Vollidiot!"  
  
Er wusste das er sich damit auf dÃ¼nnes Eis begab, der Ire war nicht zu unterschÃ¤tzen, schon gar nicht seit er seine wahren FÃ¤higkeiten kannte und nutzen konnte, seine Rolle als Leader war nie gefÃ¤hrdeter gewesen als jetzt.  
  
"Hat Nagi den Code geknackt?"  
  
Noch bevor er den Raum betrat lies Schuldig sie wissen das er anwesend war, damit hatte er schon einmal verhindert das sie zu einem drei Mann Team geschrumpft waren und auch diesmal half er Brad aus der Klemme.  
  
Diesem passte das verstÃ¤ndlicherweise nicht, er war der Boss nicht der Rotschopf!  
  
Aber wenn er die Wahl zwischen den Beiden hatte entschied er sich fÃ¼rs Festland.... (Anm. d. A.: Anspielung auf Deutschland und Irland)  
  
Blaue Augen funkelten belustigt: "StÃ¶re ich bei was wichtigem?"  
  
"Aber hallo was haben wir denn hier?"  
  
In Nagis Gesicht breitete sich ein kleines LÃ¤cheln aus, konnte das denn wirklich alles gewesen sein?  
  
*EEEEEEEEEP*  
  
"Na super, noch einer...."  
  
Das war schon die vierte neue VerschlÃ¼sselung die das Programm durchgefÃ¼hrt hatte, seit andernhalb Stunden ging es von MilitÃ¤rcodes zu billigen BilderverschlÃ¼sselungen und dann wieder zurÃ¼ck.  
  
Aber diesmal war er nahe dran gewesen, er konnte einzelne WÃ¶rter identifizieren und hatte schon eine Koordinate festlegen kÃ¶nnen.  
  
"Das hier kÃ¶nnte auch was sein...."  
  
Leise murmelnd blickte er auf das aufgeschlagene Textdokument auf dem zweiten Bildschirm, bei jeder VerÃ¤nderung notierte er sich alle Zeichen und wenn etwas gleichblieb gehÃ¶rte es vermutlich in die ursprÃ¼ngliche Nachricht.  
  
Im Grunde leicht aber wenn man nur Wortfetzen bekam sah die Sache anders aus.  
  
"Wie siehts aus Kurzer?"  
  
WÃ¤re eine Kamera in der NÃ¤he gewesen Nagis Gesichtsausdruck hÃ¤tte einen Preis gewonnen.  
  
"Nenn mich nicht so!"  
  
"OK ... Chibi..."  
  
"ARGH SCHULDIG!"  
  
Wie um Himmels Willen sollte man SO arbeiten?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Der Blumenladen lag still und dunkel da, obwohl WeiÃŸ zu Hause war brannte in keinem Raum Licht oder war ein Fernseher eingeschalten.  
  
Aya und Yohji teilten sich ein Bett und dÃ¶sten mehr oder weniger vor sich hin, Ken und Ran saÃŸen schweigend im Dunkel des Wohnzimmers.  
  
An der Wand direkt hinter ihnen lehnte manx, sie starrte nachdenklich auf den Boden und sichte sichtlich nach einer LÃ¶sung.  
  
"Sie werden es sicher nicht vor Morgen schaffen....."  
  
"Das Risiko ist groÃŸ das sie genau das kÃ¶nnen..."  
  
"Wenn dieser Naoe kein Genie ist wird er es sicher nicht schaffen, nicht Ã¼ber..."  
  
"Das ist ja das Problem, Naoe IST ein Genie! Wie oft hatte er sich in unser System eingehackt und Omi konnte ihn nur mit viel MÃ¼he wieder rauschmeissen?"  
  
Ken seufzte leise und lehnte sich in der Coach zurÃ¼ck wÃ¤hrend Ran weiter sprach.  
  
"Was wenn er besser geworden ist? Besser als es Omi jetzt ist?"  
  
Wieder seufzte Ken und blies sich einige dunkle HaarstrÃ¤hnen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Wir wissen nach wie vor nicht ob es Omi ist!"  
  
Manx richtete sich auf und stolzierte zu ihnen herÃ¼ber: "Es kann nach wie vor jemand anderes sein!"  
  
"Nein, wir WISSEN das es Omi ist. Ken hat seinen AnhÃ¤nger gefunden und wir haben noch viel mehr Hinweise!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wie lange war er wohl bewusstlos gewesen?  
  
Blaue Augen Ã¶ffneten sich langsam und blinzelten ins Tageslicht das durch das altbekannte, vergitterte Fenster fiel.  
  
MÃ¼de bewegte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und fÃ¼hlte wie dabei jeder Knochen schmerzte.  
  
Die WÃ¤nde waren aus Stein, oder sahen zumindest so aus, dunkle Backsteine und hellgrauer MÃ¶rtel schimmerten etwas rÃ¶tlich im Morgenlicht.  
  
Der Raum sah aus als wÃ¤re er einer Mittelalterlichen Szene entsprungen, das einzige passende Wort war 'Folterkammer'.  
  
Nur die GerÃ¤tschaften wie Streckbank fehlten, das einzige das sich neben ihm in dem Raum befand war ein kleiner, verdeckter Tisch.  
  
Er lies seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen, fÃ¼hlte wieder starke Schmerzen und zog zischend Luft ein.  
  
Wie lange er wohl schon hier hing?  
  
Nur mehr in Jeans gekleidet hing er an einer Winde direkt in der Mitte des MittelgroÃŸen Raumes.  
  
Noch lebte er, noch war der Code nicht geknackt, es gab noch Hoffnung.  
  
Seine Lippen formten zitternd ein einzelnes Wort: "WeiÃŸ..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENDE TEIL 9~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nyah!  
  
Ich bin fies ich weiÃŸ, ich quÃ¤le kleine unschuldige Bishounen....obwohl ich ja auch gelegentlich Schuldig quÃ¤le....  
  
Moment darÃ¼ber muss ich jetzt mal nachdenken...... O_o  
  
Ich weiÃŸ ich komme mit der Story imMoment scheinbar icht so recht voran aber ihr wisst ja, einem 'Ã¶den' teil folgt ein 'spannender' ;)  
  
C&C ist kein Ersatz fÃ¼r einen Tanzpartner aber es muss reichen! 


	10. Der Kampf beginnt

Titel: Finsternis  
  
Teil: 10/?  
  
Serie: WeiÃŸ Kreuz  
  
Autor: Ney Naoe (Nittle Gasper)  
  
EMail: nittle_gasper@yahoo.de  
  
HP: http://lovemeordie.de.vu  
  
Rating: PG, Serie  
  
Pairing: Yohji x Ayachan  
  
Warnungen: light Humor, darkfic  
  
Beschreibung: WeiÃŸ hat durch einen Unfall ihr jÃ¼ngstes Teammitglied verloren, das denken alle bis...  
  
Bemerkungen: @_@ ARGH! Ob das so eine gute Idee war meinen PS Dual Shock Controller mit Nagellack zu  
  
'verschÃ¶nern'? Ich seh plÃ¶tzlich vÃ¶llig neue Farben! *taumel*  
  
Hier also der versprochene extralange Teil, hat doch noch etwas gedauert, gomen deswegen!  
  
Diesmal wird auch endlich klargestellt ob dieser Bishounen wirklich Omi ist oder nicht.  
  
Als Hintergrundsound: wieder mal ENomine - Finsternis  
  
Dementsprechend dreckig gehts unserem kleinen Liebling heute!  
  
[Schu: O_O WAS? Ney: -.- Nicht du! Baka...]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken und Yohji saÃŸen schweigend am FrÃ¼hstÃ¼ckstisch, wieder eine Nacht ohne Schlaf.  
  
Unter Siberians Augen hatten sich Ringe mit der Tiefe des Grand Canyons gebildet.  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"Morgen Abissian..."  
  
Ran fuhr sich durch die Frisur, er wusste das er schrecklich aussah, drei- Tage-Bart, Liegefalten im Gesicht und seine Haare standen in alle mÃ¶glichen und unmÃ¶glichen Richtungen.  
  
Egal...  
  
Ihr Versagen beschÃ¤ftigte ihn nach wie vor und er war nicht bereit sein Styling wichtiger als das Leben anderer zu nehmen.  
  
Grummelnd lies er sich auf seinen Platz fallen und starrte in seine Cornflakes.  
  
"Zu wenig Zucker?"  
  
Yotan lag halb auf dem Tisch, mÃ¼de Augen lugten auf das Essen seines Leaders.  
  
"Ich ess sie wenn du nciht willst..."  
  
Kens einziges Kommentar war ein leises grunzen und fast im gleichen Augenblick schlief er im sitzen ein.  
  
"Ich wÃ¼rd ihn ja beneiden aber ich seh einfach besser aus..."  
  
"Schnauze Yohji..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good Morning Sunshine!"  
  
Seine Augen Ã¶ffneten sich langsam, er war wohl wieder ohnmÃ¤chtig geworden...  
  
"Na was ist? Wirds bald?"  
  
Wieder einmal traf ihn etwas in die Magengegend und er keuchte schmerzerfÃ¼llt auf.  
  
"Da du und Farfie gestern ja leider nicht voran gekommen seit bin ich wohl heute dran!"  
  
"...Schuldig...." Eine leise aber eindeutige Feststellung.  
  
"Ich bin gerÃ¼hrt, du erinnerst dich noch an meinen Namen!"  
  
Der Deutsche lÃ¤chelte ihn auf seine typisch Arrogante Art an, er hatte nur kurz Zeit um festzustellen das es inzwischen wohl schon Mittag war bevor ihn die Eisenstange erneut traf.  
  
"Ich kann auch unangenehmer werden..."  
  
In Schuldigs Stimme lag ein ungewohnt drohender Ton: "...ich denke nicht das du das herausfinden willst!"  
  
Unangenehmer? Was konnte unangenehmer sein als von einem Telepathen verhÃ¶rt zu werden der einem eine Eisenstange in die Eingeweide trieb?  
  
"Ein WÃœTENDER Telepath!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Verdammt wo ist er nur!?"  
  
Manx starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf ihr Handy, seit zwei Tagen versuchte sie Persia zu erreichen aber ohne Erfolg.  
  
Als Kritiker ihnen einen 'neuen Persia' zugteteilt hatte glaubte sie erst daran das jetzt alles wieder aufwÃ¤rts gehen wÃ¼rde und WeiÃŸ viel erfolgreicher werden wÃ¼rde aber Scheibenkleister!  
  
Schon der erste Einsatz den ihnen der neue 'Wunderknabe' zugeteilt hatte war ein Desaster gewesen und hatte mit Omis vermeintlichen Tot geendet.  
  
NervÃ¶s wÃ¤hlte sie nochmals die geheime Telefonnummer aber wieder bekam sie keine Antwort.  
  
"Oh bitte lass Schwarz ihn nicht gefunden haben!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WIE LAUTET DER CODE?"  
  
Hatte er Schuldig schon jemals so in Rage erlebt?  
  
Brad Crawford konnte kaum glauben was er da sah, der Rotschopf hatte den WeiÃŸ-Boy ja fast tot geschlagen.  
  
"Schu..."  
  
"SCHU MICH NICHT ICH HAB ZU TUN!"  
  
Er war eindeutig in einer SEHR schlechten Laune und das war wirklich verflucht selten.  
  
//Was ist los Schuldig?//  
  
//DIESER ARSCH HAT EINE BARRIKADE GEGEN MEINE TELEPATHIE AUFGEBAUT!//  
  
Erstaunt starrte er auf den blonden Jungen der vor ihm von der Decke baumelte.  
  
In diesem Zustand hielt er die Barrikade aufrecht?  
  
Crawford hielt Schuldig kurz zurÃ¼ck als dieser zu einem erneuten Schlag ausholte, er hatte seine eigenen Methoden mit ihnen beiden fertig zu werden und Abends noch in Ruhe fernsehen zu kÃ¶nnen.  
  
"Ich kÃ¼mmere mich darum, sieh du nach was Nagi so lange macht."  
  
In seinem Traum war alles so wie frÃ¼her.  
  
Er arbeitete noch immer in dem kleinen Blumenladen, ging normal zur Schule, traf seine Freunde und lebte mit WeiÃŸ zusammen.  
  
In Omis TrÃ¤umen war alles noch in Ordnung und obwohl er auch dort wusste das es nur ein Traum war genoss er es.  
  
//So ich bin also wieder ohnmÃ¤chtig....oder tot?//  
  
Das einzige an das er sich erinnern konnte war Schuldigs ZornerfÃ¼lltes Gesicht und ein einziger hÃ¤ftiger Schlag gegen seinen Kopf.  
  
Danach war es als wÃ¼rde er gerade aus der Schule kommen, er lief die Treppe hoch in sein zimmer und bekam prombt eine Ladung Wasser ab.  
  
Das war Yohjis StandartbegrÃ¼ssung nach einer erfolgreichen PrÃ¼fung, man wusste nur nie wann und wo es einen erwischte.  
  
"Haha, ich hab dich wieder erwischt!"  
  
Yotan bekam vor lachen fast keine Luft mehr.  
  
Daran zu denken war schmerzhaft, er hatte es wirklich geliebt bei ihnen zu wohnen, hatte es ertragen Menschen tÃ¶ten zu mÃ¼ssen so gut es ging und seine Tage im Blumenladen zu verbringen.  
  
Er mochte Blumen, ok aber er wollte nie mit ihnen arbeiten.  
  
Genausowenig wie er es mit Ken wollte als er mit diesem zu WeiÃŸ formatiert wurde aber er hatte sich an ihn gewÃ¶hnt und sah ihn jetzt als Freund an.  
  
Dann war Yohji gekommen, und als letzter, Ran.  
  
Damals noch Aya, voller Schmerz Ã¼ber das das seiner Schwester passiert war und blind fÃ¼r die GefÃ¼hle der anderen.  
  
Wie oft er sich gefragt hatte ob er ihnen ein einziges Mal zugehÃ¶rt hatte wenn sie Ã¼ber ihre Vergangenheit sprachen.  
  
Sie waren seine einzige Familie gewesen, wie hatte er ihnen das nur antun kÃ¶nnen?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"JUNGS WO SEID IHR!?"  
  
Yohji schoss augenblicklich in die Senkrechte, so panisch hatte er Manx noch nie erlebt, sie zitterte am ganzen KÃ¶rper und konnte kaum in Worte fassen was sie ihnen mitteilen wollte.  
  
"Was hast du denn was ist passiert?"  
  
Ken und Ran kamen angelaufen, sie hatten den ganzen Vormittag damit verbracht per Computer den Standort von Schwarz herauszufinden aber ohne vierl Erfolg.  
  
"PERSIA IST VERSCHWUNDEN!"  
  
"WAS?"  
  
Ran packte sie an den Schultern und schÃ¼ttelte sie durch, er war nicht in der Stimmung fÃ¼r dumme Witze!  
  
"Er hat sich seit vorgestern Nacht nicht mehr gemeldet!"  
  
Jetzt heulte die sonst so standfeste Manx und drÃ¼ckte sich an Rans Schulter.  
  
"Er antwortet nicht mehr, ich hab keine Ahnung wo er ist und was passiert ist!"  
  
"Kannst du nicht einfach in sein BÃ¼ro gehen?"  
  
"Ich weiÃŸ doch nichtmal wo es ist!"  
  
Jetzt hatten sie wirklich keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren, die Diskette war weg und Omi vermutlich gefangen, genauso wie Persia.  
  
Damit waren auch sie in hÃ¶chster Gefahr, wenn Schwarz die Daten nicht gegen sie verwendete dann wÃ¼rden sie zumindest dafÃ¼r sorgen das sie der Polizei ausgeliefert wurden.  
  
"Wir mÃ¼ssen sofort los!"  
  
Yohji brachte die total verstÃ¶rte Manx zu Aya und verschwand danach sofort in sein Zimmer, Ken und Ran saÃŸen bereits in seinem Wagen als er in seinem Assassinoutfit eintrudelte.  
  
"Wo warst du so lange?"  
  
"Musste noch was holen!"  
  
Ohne eine weitere ErklÃ¤rung warf er den mitgebrachten Rucksack auf den RÃ¼cksitz und gab Vollgas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wenn Nagi etwas konnte dann war es mit dem Computer umgehen, aber er konnte es definitiv nicht wenn er dabei gestÃ¶rt wurde!  
  
"...und dann hat diese kleine KrÃ¶te einfach eine Barriere aufgebaut! Kannst du dir das..."  
  
Schuldig als Aufpasser zu schicken hiess das Brad sich sicher sein konnte das er die Informationen auch so bekam, bessergesagt das er WUSSTE das er sie bekommen wÃ¼rde.  
  
Innerlich versucht der Teenager deswegen zu grinsen aber da Schu ihm die Geschichte in Stereo (also Thelepathisch und mit Worten) erzÃ¤hlen musste reichte seine Konzentration dafÃ¼r wirklich nicht aus.  
  
"832016"  
  
Schuldig und er drehten sich schlagartig um, Brad und Farfarello hatten den Punsihment Tower verlassen und standen hinter ihnen.  
  
Nur am Rande notierte er wie sich Brad die HÃ¤nde an einem blutigen Tuch sÃ¤uberte.  
  
"Gib diese Zahl ein und der Computer entschlÃ¼sselt die Diskette."  
  
Ãœber die Lippen des Amerikaners huschte ein breites Grinsen.  
  
"Es wird ein paar Stunden dauern aber es wird funktionieren, er wÃ¼rde es nicht wagen uns zu belÃ¼gen."  
  
Nagi lachte laut auf und tippte die besagte Zahl in sein Programm ein.  
  
Augenblicklich begann der Rechner mit unzÃ¤hligen Berechnungen und tausende von Zahlen flimmerten Ã¼ber den Bildschirm.  
  
Seine Augen weiteten sich in einer Mischung aus GlÃ¼ck und Gier.  
  
"TatsÃ¤chlich....es geht..."  
  
Omi wusste das es ein Fehler gewesen war es ihnen zu sagen aber er hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten, gegen Schuldig hatte seine Barriere gehalten aber nicht gegen Farfarello.  
  
Niemals hÃ¤tte er gewagt zu glauben das ein einzelner Mensch so mÃ¤chtig sein konnte, ganz besonders nicht ER.  
  
Sein KÃ¶rper fÃ¼hlte sich an als wÃ¼rde er jeden Augenblick sterben und gleichzeitig wÃ¼nschte er sich wieder umzukkippen und nichts mehr zu fÃ¼hlen.  
  
Die Drogen die ihm Crawford gegeben hatte verhinderten aber genau das, hielten ihn wach, sorgten dafÃ¼r das er jeden noch so kleinen Schmerz noch deutlicher wahr nahm.  
  
"Ohgott....bitte....lass sie mich...finden..."  
  
Er hÃ¤tte es niemals verraten wenn er sich nicht sicher wÃ¤re das sie es schaffen wÃ¼rden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wir haben noch immer keine Ahnung wo wir hin sollen!"  
  
Ken hielt sich die schmerzende Seite und lehnte sich gegen das Fenster, scheinbar war die Sache mit Tot doch nicht so glimpflich abgelaufen wie er gedacht hatte.  
  
Ihre Attacken waren wirklich kraftvoll gewesen und hatten ihn sehr geschwÃ¤cht, scheinbar ging es auch Ran nicht viel besser, Crawford hatte ihm einen ziemlich harten Schlag verpasst.  
  
Der Rotschopf saÃŸ nicht mehr so gerade wie sonst er war leicht gekrÃ¼mmt und schloss immer wieder die Augen, zuerst hatte er nur gedacht das es Reisekrankheit war aber das wÃ¤re neu.  
  
"Yohji...halt an..."  
  
Ken sank wimmernd in sich zusammen, irgendetwas lief hier schrecklich falsch.  
  
"Was ist, wir mÃ¼ssen....ohnein KEN!"  
  
Ran versuchte zu ihm zu klettern wÃ¤hrend Yohji den Wagen mit lautem Quitschen zum stehen brachte.  
  
Sie befanden sich auf einer abgelegenen StraÃŸe, sie fÃ¼hrte zu einem anderen Takatori Anwesen das sie noch nciht durchsucht hatten.  
  
Um genau zu sein hatten sie gerade erst im Radio erfahren das das Haus versteigert werden sollte.  
  
Yohji hiefte Ken fast alleine aus seinem Auto und legte ihn vorsichtig auf den Boden, er war einfach umgekippt und hatte sich nicht mehr gerÃ¼hrt.  
  
"Kenken!? He Ken aufwachen!"  
  
"Hm..."  
  
Ran befÃ¼hlte mit zittrigen Fingern die Seite des Fussballfans, er hatte doch vorhin gesehen das er hier Schmerzen hatte....  
  
"AH!"  
  
"Was zum...."  
  
Unter Kens Shirt kam ein rÃ¶tlich schimmernder Verband zum Vorschein, die frisch genÃ¤hten Wunden waren scheinbar wieder aufgebochen.  
  
"Das ist doch nicht mÃ¶glich sie...."  
  
Rans Atem stockte als er etwas hartes unter den Bandagen fÃ¼hlte und er begann sofort damit sie zu entfernen.  
  
Yotan wagte nicht zu protestieren, er musste Ken festhalten der sich wimmernd in seinen Armen wand.  
  
"Diese Bastarde....."  
  
Abissians Gesicht verdunkelte sich als er ein kleines StÃ¼ck Metall aus der Wunde entfernte, es sah aus wie eine Kastanie war aber um einiges kleiner.  
  
An seiner Seite prangten unzÃ¤hlige kleine Stacheln und nur dank seinen guten Reflexen gelang es ihm das Ding auf den Boden zu werfen als es begann zu rotieren.  
  
"....was ist DAS?"  
  
"Eine Miene..."  
  
"WAS?"  
  
Yohjis Stimme Ã¼berschlug sich und er machte einen Satz rÃ¼ckwÃ¤rts, den inzwischen wieder ohnmÃ¤chtigen Ken an sich gedrÃ¼ckt.  
  
"Sie werden nur so genannt weil sie wie Seeminen aussehen.......laut Persia hat Este diese Dinger in einige ihrer Leute eingesetzt um sie daran zu hindern zurÃ¼ckzukommen wenn sie verstoÃŸen wurden." Ran holte tief Luft und sprach weiter: "Wenn sie ein bestimmtes Gebiet verliessen wurden die Minen aktiv und tÃ¶teten sie..... Diese hier ist kleiner als die anderen und reagiert wohl auf......"  
  
Blitzschnell wande er sich um und sah zu den Klippen auf denen sie schon einmal gewesen waren, als er sich umwandte und auf den darÃ¼berliegenden Berg sah stockte sein Atem.  
  
"DORT!"  
  
Auf einem Plateu in der Mitte des dichtbewaldeten Grades stand eine Villa, gut geschÃ¼tzt und doch mit einem hervorragenden Blick auf die Ruinen, und damit auch auf sie als sie gestern dort gesucht hatten.  
  
"Es reagiert auf die Villa, je nÃ¤her wir kommen desto schnell dreht sich das Mistteil!"  
  
Ran nahm Golfposition ein und befÃ¶rderte die Mine mit seinem Katana die StraÃŸe entlang, und mit einem leisen Surren grub sich das Folterwerkzeug in die Erde.  
  
"Tot muss es ihm im Kampf eingepflanzt haben..."  
  
Yohji hob langsam den Kopf und sah Ran mit geschockten Augen an, er war sich nciht sicher ob er es fragen sollte aber...  
  
"Was ist wenn noch eines...in ihm drin...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENDE TEIL 10~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ja ihr merkt es es geht dem 'grand finale' entgegen!  
  
Eigentlich wollte ich die Serie etwas lÃ¤nger machen aber man sieht ja bei meinen andern Geschichten was dann mit ihnen passiert, es dauert entweder Monate bis ich wieder was auf die Reihe bringe oder sie werden 'zwangsbeendet'.  
  
Das wollt ich dem hier nicht antun, also werden es wohl nur mehr 3-4 Teile werden, und die werden vermutlich alle auf einmal gepostet werden, denn wie ihr wisst (wenn ihr das hier immer schÃ¶n lest) ist mein Kurs bald zuende und dann hab ich wieder fÃ¼r Wochen keinen Internetzugang! *schauder*  
  
Allerdings gibt es diesmal eine kleine Frage an alle: Soll ich mir jemanden suchen der diese Geschichte ins Englische Ã¼bersetzt?  
  
Bin gespannt was ihr sagt :)  
  
C&C!? *puppydogeyes* 


	11. Schwarz

Titel: Finsternis  
Teil: 11/?  
Serie: Weiß Kreuz  
Autor: Ney Naoe (Nittle Gasper)  
EMail: nittle_gasper@yahoo.de  
HP: http://lovemeordie.de.vu  
Rating: PG-13, Serie  
Pairing: Yohji x Ayachan  
Warnungen: darkfic  
Beschreibung: Weiß hat durch einen Unfall ihr jüngstes Teammitglied verloren, das denken alle bis...   
Bemerkungen: Aaaah endlich geht es weiter!  
Gomene Gomene Gomene! *heftig verbeug*  
Ich hate eine SCHRECKLICH starke Schreibblockade die einfach nicht weggehen wollte!  
Aber heute war ich einkaufen und hab da prombt meine Inspiration gefunden! *böser Blick zu Muse Warumono*  
Und zwar in Form eines knurrenden Dackelwelpens! (das ist mein Ernst!)  
Wer DAS noch nicht gesehen hat der verpasst was! EXTREM KAWAII! *.*  
Hintergrundmusik: ENomine - 'Finsternis'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yotan und Ran schenkten sich verzweifelte Blicke, schliesslich konnten auch sie mit solchen 'Anhängseln' gesegnet sein, wer wusste das schon so genau!? Schwarz waren mit Sicherheit keine Schuljungen die nicht wussten was sie Taten.  
"Wir sollten ihn hier lassen...."  
"Nein!"  
Die beiden starrten erschrocken auf Ken hinunter der sich unter Schmerzen aufrichtete, obwohl ihm etwas schlecht war fühlte er sich schon besser, er presste seine Hand mit aller Kraft auf seine Wunde.  
"Ohne mich habt ihr keine Chance!"  
"Willst du sterben Ken?"  
Ran versuchte den braunhaarigen Jungen zurückzuhalten.  
"Nein, aber willst du es?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nagi folgte den Zahlen die über seinen Monitor rauschten, er war verdutzt das es ein solch komplexes System war.  
Zuerst sah es aus wie ein Bildercode - dabei musste man einfach irgendwann die richtigen Zahlen eingeben....  
"Macht euch fertig, die anderen drei kommen..."  
Crawford ging grinsend auf die Tür am Ende des Raumes zu und schlängelte sich noch vor Schuldig in den Gang dahinter.  
"Diesmal werden sie nicht so einfach davonkommen, diesmal nicht!"  
Er bemerkte nicht das Schuldigs Grinsen noch breiter als sein eigenes war.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yotans Oldtimer raste heulend über die jetzt ansteigende Straße, nur mit viel Mühe konnte er ihn unter Kontrolle halten.  
Ken und Ran saßen auf den Rücksitzen und versorgten Kens Wunde, sie hatte genausoschnell aufgehört zu bluten wie es begonnen hatte, dennoch war nach wie vor nicht klar ob sie aus dieser Geschichte lebend herauskommen würden.  
Rans Gedanken schweiften einen Augenblick ab, er hätte niemals geglaubt Brad Crawford nicht wiederzuerkennen, nie in seinem Leben hätte er DIESES Gesicht vergessen dürfen, Niemals!  
Dieser Kerl hatte sein gesamtes Team geopfert, hatte Schuldig, Farfarello und Nagi in diesem Bürogebäude umgebracht.  
Scheinbar war es Zeit für Wiedergeburten - erst Omi jetzt Schwarz....  
  
Kurz bevor sie ihren 4ten Mann verloren hatten waren sie ein letztes Mal auf die vier anderen Assassins gestoßen, beiden gruppen hatten den gleichen Auftrag gehabt - aber er und Brad hatten andere Vorgehensweisen gewählt.  
Er wollte seine Kameraden nicht in Gefahr bringen und hatte Omi erst das System hacken lassen - Brad hatte Farf als Lockvogel missbraucht während Nagi noch nichtmal am Computer saß.  
Er hatte selbst gesehen wie der Ire im Kugelhagel gestürzt war - und sich so sicher gewesen...  
Dann hatten er und die anderen den Hauptraum erreicht - und dort hing Schuldig kopfüber an der Wand...blutüberströmt und ohne Lebenszeichen, drei Meter weiter fanden sie Naoe - mit einer Kugel im Kopf.  
Der Informant war auch nicht mehr am Leben - ihn hatte Crawford mit einem Fleischerhacken erledigt.  
Er hatten niemals Omis Gesicht vergessen als sich dieser neben Nagi hockte - immerhin war dieser sozusagen sein Spiegelbild gewesen, der Jüngste und der Computerexperte.  
Und auch was sie auf dem Laptop in seinen Armen fanden hatte er nie vergessen:  
Dort stand in Blut geschrieben: 'Mit freundlichen Grüßen Brad Crawford'  
  
"He träumst du Ran?"  
Abessian schreckte aus den Erinnerungen hoch als er Kens Stimme hörte.  
"Nein...alles ok..."  
Er war noch nie ein guter Lügner gewesen, und es stand für die anderen Zwei eindeutig fest das er ihnen einen Gedanken vorenthielt.  
Auch sie erinnerten sich an die Sache mit Schwarz, dieser Anblick hatte sie nie losgelassen - so sehr sie sie gehasst hatten ein solches Ende verdiente kein Mensch egal ob gut oder böse.  
"Wir werden gleich da sein, macht euch bereit!"  
Yohji drückte nochmal mit voller Kraft aufs Gaspedal, die Straße war weder zementiert noch sonderlich gut planiert und die Unterseite seines Wagens litt entsetzlich (und er gleich mit), laut knarrend und quaulend schramte sie über diverse Steine.  
  
Schon bald konnten sie die mauer erkennen die das rieseige Anwesen umgab, sie war riesig und teils leicht verfallen.  
Pflanzen wucherten aus diversen Lücken und Rissen und wilder Wein rankte sich an vorstehenden Steinen empor.  
Das große Eiserne Tor war schwarz gestrichen und mit einer dicken Kette verschlossen, das Schloß sah auf den ersten Blick alt und rostig aus aber wenn man sich die Mühe machte genau hinzusehen erkannte man silberne Spuren um das Schlüsselloch.  
Dort war eindeutig ein Schlüssel benutzt worden.  
Im Innenhof der durch einen Springbrunnen verkleinert wurde konnte man zwei Wagen stehen sehen, zwei Wagen die Weiß sehr gut kannte.  
Einen roten Sportwagen und eine schwarze Limousine.  
Yohji parkte seinen Oldtimer mit einer riesigen Staubwolke auf der Einfahrt, noch bevor der Dreck wieder seinen Weg zum Boden gefunden hatte rüttelte er schon an dem schmiedeeisernen Tor.  
Ran half seinem Freund gerade aus dem Wagen als er einen glitzernden Gegenstand neben einem Baum erkannte....eine Kamera.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Farfarello trat langsam aus dem Schatten in der hintersten Ecke des Punishment Towers.  
Er strich sich gedankenverloren eine weisse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, in dieser Hinsicht war eine alte Frisur viel praktischer gewesen.  
Bernsteinfarbene Augen musterten den bewegungslosen Körper der von der Decke baumelte, obwohl er wach war konnte sich Omi wegen den starken Schmerzen nicht bewegen, die Drogen wirkten immer noch.  
"Na...gekommen um zu sehen....ob ich noch lebe?"  
Farfarello zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und musterte den jüngeren skeptisch.  
"Als wüsstest du nicht genau warum ich hier bin...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yohji; Ken und Ran bahnten sich leise fluchend ihren Weg durch eine Hecke, die Mauer war zu hoch für sie und die sogenannte Kamera hatte sich bei genauerem Hinsehen als Überwachungsanlage für das Tor entpuppt.  
Also mußten sie durchs Grünzeug (aber hätte Schwarz nicht weniger stachelige Büsche habn können?)  
"Verdammt, ich häng fest!"  
"Yotan, los jetzt weiter!"  
"ITAI! Ken! Jetzt hängt meine Haut da am Busch!"  
Ran schubste die beiden Streithähne kurzerhand aus den Rasen hinaus, entweder sie wimmerten oder stritten, es war eine echt Plage!  
"Baka!"  
  
Das Haus war groß und scheinbar recht alt, Ran hatte zwar gehört das Takatori einmal ein altes englisches Landhaus importiert hatte (und das mitsamt dem Keller) aber er hatte nie daran geglaubt, jetzt stand er in der Eingangshalle und bekam den Mund vor Staunen nicht mehr zu.  
Es sah aus wie das Haus aus 'Casper der Freundliche Geist' - nur das der Geist hier vermutlich nicht so freundlich wäre...  
Das ganze Gebäude knarrte leise und jeder chritt auf den Holzdielen war im ganzen Haus hörbar, ein leises Eindringen war also unmöglich.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte Brad aber sowieso schon ihre Ankunft vorhergesehen und wartete schon auf sie - zusammen mit seinen wiedergeborenen Freunden (die unheimlich dämlich sein mussten wenn sie weiterhin mit ihm zusammenarbeiteten...).  
Wie zur Antwort konnte man einen dumpfen Knall aus dem oberen Stockwerk hören, gefolgt von einem kurzen metallischem Klingen.  
Drei Augenpaare richteten sich auf die große, breite Holztreppe die leise aufkeuchte als sich ein Fuss auf die oberste Stufe setzte.  
"Sieh an..." Brad rückte amüsiert seine Brille zurecht "unsere Gäste sind früher da als ich dachte!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENDE TEIL 11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tja ich hab aus Brad ein Arschloch gemacht, sorry ich konnte nicht anders -- unstillbarer Drang  
Aber den süßen Schwarzies gehts ja wieder gut! ^_^  
(Nur warum!? Wer hat sie wieder fit gemacht!? *murharharhar* RÄTSELZEIT!)  
Ich glaub das hier wird doch noch länger *lol* oder nicht - liegt die Lösung schon vor eurer Nase?!  
*böse lacht* Gackt, bin ich FIES! *_* (Gackt no Kami!)  
  
C&C zur Versorgung der Dackelwelpen-bisswunde!? ^.^; 


	12. Crawford

Titel: Finsternis  
Teil: 12/12 (das große Finale!)  
Serie: Weiß Kreuz  
Autor: Ney Naoe (Nittle Gasper)  
EMail: nittle_gasper@yahoo.de  
HP: http://lovemeordie.de.vu  
Rating: ???  
Pairing: hier keines mehr  
Warnungen: darkfic  
Beschreibung: Weiß hat durch einen Unfall ihr jüngstes Teammitglied verloren, das denken alle bis...   
Bemerkungen: Ok ich bin wieder da - HE LASST MICH DOCH ERSTMAL AUSREDEN BEVOR IHR MICH UMBRINGT! *schnauf*  
Ich hab ne verflucht gute Entschuldigung warum ich so schweinelange für den nächsten Teil gebraucht habe:  
Ich hatte nen... Slump... *duckt sich unter diversen fliegenden Objekten weg*   
WAH GNADE ICH BIN DOCH AUCH NUR EIN MENSCH! _ *flücht*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ran ballte die Fäuste und starrte wütend nach oben.  
Das einzige das Brad darauf erwiderte war ein bösartiges Glitzern in seinen Augen, er hatte wirklich lange genug auf den entgültigen Sieg gewartet.  
Yohji bemerkte mit Schrecken das Brad nicht alleine war, auf einer Wand hinter ihnen zeichnete sich ein weiterer Schatten ab.  
"Na toll - eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor allen vier auf einmal zu begegnen..."  
Er konnte fühlen das Ken sich wieder an ihn lehnte und leise stöhnte, der Jüngste der drei hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Seite.  
"Ken..."  
"Keine Angst... nicht schlimm..."  
Siberian lugte nervös zu einer offenen Tür in der sich ein reichlich lebendiger Nagi Naoe postiert hatte und sie mit einem ungewöhnlich höhnischen Grinsen musterte.  
Vielleicht war die Idee mit 'Casper' doch nicht so falsch gewesen... hier schien es wirklich Geister zu geben.  
"Diesen Film konnte ich nie leiden..."  
Weiß wirbelte erschrocken herum und standen einem schwarz gekleidetem Schuldig gegenüber.  
Blaue Augen blitzten amüsiert durch rotblonde Haarsträhnen.  
"Na wie gehts so?"  
Yohji funkelte ihn wütend an und griff langsam nach seiner Uhr... die nicht mehr da war.  
Naoes leises Lachen lies ihn erschaudern, und als er die geschockten Gesichter der anderen bemerkte wurde ihm sehr schnell klar das sie in einer gewaltigen Zwickmühle saßen.  
Keine Waffen, ein Mann weniger, einer verletzt und sie standen mitten in Schwarz' Wohnzimmer - tolle Aussichten waren das nicht gerade.  
"Sowas nenne ich immer 'ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit'!"  
Mit einem ausgesprochen zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck zückte Brad eine Waffe und richtete sie auf Weiß.  
Als er feuerte zuckte Ran zusammen, Yohji an seiner Seite ging in die Knie und fast zeitgleich brach der gesamte Boden ein.  
Oder bessergesagt: er öffnete sich denn der ganze Flur war eine einzige Fallklappe gewesen.  
"YOHJI! YOHJI ALLES OK!?"  
Ken rappelte sich unter Schmerzen stöhnend auf und klammerte sich an einen angebotenen Arm.  
"Yohji?"  
"Nicht ganz Kitten!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ran stolperte geschockt mehrere Schritte zurück, zuerst landete er in einem Keller der verflucht an ein Labyrinth erinnerte und dann musste er feststellen das er direkt neben Nagi gelandet war.  
Irgendwie wäre er sogar mit Schuldig besser dran gewesen - der konnte einem wenigstens nicht durch die Wand schleudern wenn er mies gelaunt war - Schu konnte einen nur Wahnsinnig machen...  
"Alles läuft nach Plan!"  
Naoe schwebte zur Decke und inspizierte das massive Holz, er schloß seine Augen und schien mit jemanden Kontakt aufzunehmen.  
"GEPLANT? Du meinst du solltest hier sein?"  
Ran betrachtete nervös die brennende Fackel die neben dem jüngstem Schwarz Mitglied schwebte, wann hatte dieser Zwerg gelernt Feuer aus dem Nichts zu entzünden?  
"Nein Mister Eisberg, ich hätte nie gedacht das mein Leader mich verraten würde!"  
Die Ironie in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören.  
"Ist mein größtes Hobby zu verrecken! BAKA!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Farfarellos Augen lagen auf den Monitoren vor ihm.  
Auf je einem konnte er einen seiner Teamkollegen erkennen - Schuldig und Ken, Ran und Nagi und auf einem weiteren Brad.  
Als ein weiterer aufflackerte und Yohji darauf erschien zuckten seine Augenbrauen ein wenig - eigentlich sollte der Saitenschwinger bald auf eine der anderen Gruppen treffen.  
Sein Blick fiel zurück auf Crawford der ebenfalls vor einer mit Monitoren bestückten Wand starrte und hin und wieder leise Lachte.  
Brads Augen waren auf den größten Monitor gerichtet - dieser zeigte in einer Großaufnahme Farfarello und Omi die sich durch einen dunklen Gang schleppten.  
Farfs Augen funkelten amüsiert - Gottcha!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yohji rannte verzweifelt in die Dunkelheit, er war schon unzählige Male gegen vereinzelte Wände geknallt und hatte sich schon einmal mit einem lauten 'ITAI' ins Traumland verabschiedet.  
Vor ihm konnte er aber ganz deutlich einen schwachen Lichtschein ausmachen!  
Entweder er fand dort einen seiner Freunde oder den Tod - keine große Auswahl und eine 50:50 Chance nicht im Dunklen zu verrecken!  
Kaum war er um die Ecke gebogen knallte er in etwas weiches - lebendes - fluchendes?  
"VERFLUCHT KUDOU KANNST DU NICHT AUFPASSEN!?"  
Naoe schickte ihn mit einem Fauchen in die nächste Wand.  
Ran kommentierte nur mit einem 'Typisch...'  
"Weiter, gleich sind wir da!" Nagi verpasst Yohji eine Ohrfeige und zerrte ihn mit seinen Kräften auf die Beine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brad Crawford starrte ungläubig in die Dunkelheit - wie zum Henker war er in sein eigenes Verlies gekommen?  
Er hatte das nicht vorrausgesehen - das hätte nicht passieren dürfen!  
Noch immer sah er in seiner Zukunft den Flughafen und noch immer die Leichen der sieben Anderen.  
"Was zum Teufel ist hier los..."  
Er schrie geschockt auf als aus der Dunkelheit Saiten schossen und sich um seine Arme und Beine wickelten.  
"Na Bradly - das wird wohl nichts mit dem Urlaub auf den Bahamas!"  
Schuldig trat grinsend aus einem Schatten und setzte einen erschöpften Ken auf dem Boden ab.  
Hidaka betrachtete ungläubig das Bild vor ihm - der Leader von Schwarz war gefangen wie eine Maus in der Falle - keine Chance sich zu bewegen oder zu entfliehen.  
"Und wird wohl auch nichts mit unserem nochmaligen Tod!"  
Nagi und die anderen tauchten aus einem zweiten Schatten auf.  
Ran und Yohji rannten sofort zu Ken der schnaufend auf alle Viere gegangen war, seine Schmerzen wurden zwar weniger aber er wurde immer müder.  
"Und es wird auch nichts aus dem Wiederaufbau von Este!"  
Farfarello trat durch eine Tür in den Raum und schenkte seinem ehemaligen Anführer den kaltesten Blick den dieser je gesehen hatte.  
"Denn Este gibt es schon lange wieder..."  
Schu nickte amüsiert in einen weiteren Schatten.  
"Persia hier hat die Leitung beider Organisationen übernommen!"  
Weiß horchten geschockt auf, Persia hatte...dann war er hier?  
"Als du uns umgebracht hast hat er uns zurückgeholt!"  
Naoe schwebte auf Brads Augenhöhe.  
"Nicht DU sondern ER hat uns vor der Verdammnis bewahrt!"  
Farfarello gesellte sich zu seinen Teamkollegen, sein Blick wanderte kurz zurück zu Weiß die immer noch perplex auf dem Fußboden hockten.  
"Er gab uns auch unsere neuen Kräfte!"  
Nagi streckte seine Hand nach vorne und lies eine kleine Flamme aufflackern.  
"Telekinese ist mehr als Dinge zu Bewegen, es ist die Macht über Moleküle!"  
"Wusstest du das Instinkte übernatürliche Fähigkeiten verwirren können?"  
In Crawfords Kopf flackerten unzählige verschiedene Visionen auf, jede anders als die zuvorgegangene.  
Farfarello lächelte ihn süßlich an und wandte sich an Schuldig.  
"Und Telepathie kann dich nicht nur Dinge sehen sondern auch riechen und fühlen lassen - ich brauche keine Zukunft zu sehen, ich kann sie MACHEN!"  
Schwarz traten einige Schritte zurück, es schien fast so als wollten sie noch einen letzten Blick auf ihren hilflosen Leader werfen - dessen Augen weiteten sich als eine letzte intensive Vision erschien. Und ihn aufschreien lies.  
"Persia wird nicht so gnädig zu dir sein wie du es zu uns warst - Danke für den schnellen Tod!"  
Wieder wandte sich der Rothaarige zur Seite in deren Schatten sich inzwischen ein menschlicher Umriss abzeichnete.  
"DU darfst den Rest deines Lebens hier verbringen! Auch wenn das nicht mehr allzulange sein wird - ohne Wasser und Essen!"  
Yohji trat mutig einen Schritt vor, er konnte noch immer nicht fassen was er da gehört hatte.  
"Heißt das Persia ist hier?"  
"Natürlich bin ich hier Yohji-kun!"  
Mit geschockten Gesichtern beobachteten Weiß wie sich der Schatten teilte und Omi freigab.  
"Ich war immer hier!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENDE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*schnüffi* nicht töten bitte *schnüffi*  
ES WAR ALLES WARUMONOS SCHULD!  
Warumono: NANI?  
DU BIST HIER DIE MUSE BAKA! *wieder am Rennen*  
Warumono: AAAAAAARGH! *flücht*  
  
Ich hoffe diese Fanfic hat euch gefallen und der Schluß war so wie ihr es gehofft habt.   
(mit etwas Glück hab ich euch aber auch schön geschockt *lol*)  
Diesen Teil und auch den Rest widme ich: Salchan (viel Spaß an Silvester *g*), Klopfer (der Hasinator), Himchen (schreib mir wiedermal), Pflänzchen (He Süße lebst du noch?), Asuchan (Na hattest du Spaß mit Klopfer?), Schuldig (SCHUSCHU! *rennt um Leben*),   
Melli (Vertragt ihr euch wieder?), Utopia (Gravitation rulez!), Oni (für die lieben Kommentare), Farfarello und Brad (wolltet ihr nicht mal schreiben?), Ko-chan (wie ists so in den USA?), Scara (falls du das hier liest) und allen anderen die ich vergessen hab - SORRY!  
  
Vielleicht schreib ich bald wieder eine etwas längere Story - im Moment bin ich noch in den Nachwehen des Slumps... seeyaagain  
(Jemand schuldet mir ein 'That's life Farfie! *g*)  
  
C&C - aber bitte ohne blaue Flecken! ^_^; 


	13. Prologue

Finsternis Part 13 von Ney Naoe  
==================================  
  
  
Titel: Finsternis  
Teil: 13/12 (Prologue)  
Serie: Weiß Kreuz  
Autor: Ney Naoe (Nittle Gasper)  
EMail: nittle_gasper@yahoo.de  
HP: http://lovemeordie.de.vu  
Rating: PG, Serie  
Pairing: Yohji x Ayachan  
Warnungen: lest zuerst die anderen Teile  
Beschreibung: Weiß hat durch einen Unfall ihr jüngstes Teammitglied verloren,  
das denken alle bis...   
Bemerkungen: Da für die meisten der 12te Teil ziemlich verwirrend war hab ich  
mch (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes @.@) dazu   
breitschlagen zu lassen einen Prologue zu schreiben (aus Omis Sicht - ein  
Einteiler)  
Eine Kleinigkeit muß ich aber noch klarstellen: Ich wurde gefragt ob Omi in  
meiner FF deshalb Persia wurde weil er das in   
Glühen ist - nein! Ich hatte das geplant und geschrieben bevor die erste Folge  
Glühen ausgestrahlt wurde, der Teil kam nur   
viel später online als zuerst geplant! (manchmal ist meine Eingebung echt  
gespenstisch...)  
Omis Erzählungen umfassen die Zeit vor, während und nach den Teilen 1-12.  
Noch ne Warnung: das ist sehr 'Omihaft' (also wien Bericht) geschrieben *gg*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mußte mir dieser Plan gefallen?  
Mußte ich ihn denn durchführen wenn es das tat?  
Mußte ich wirklich meine Freunde verraten und ihnen das antun?  
Schon als ich den Vorschlag unterbreitet bekam wußte ich das ich keine Wahl  
hatte... Omi Tsukiyono mußte sterben und als Persia wiederauferstehen das war  
ich meinem... Vater... schuldig.  
Mein Gott er war mein Vater!  
Ich dachte die ganze Zeit er wäre mein Onkel... als mir Manx die Wahrheit sagte  
weinte ich drei Stunden lang und verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
Warum, hatte mich mein Vater zu einem Killer ausgebildet?  
Manx reichte mir ein Videoband das mir alles erklärte, es war das Band einer  
Überwachungskamera aus dem Takatori Building...  
Auch sie hatte erst dadurch die Sachlage erfahren, abgelegt von einem  
Unbekannten direkt vor ihrer Wohnung.  
Wer immer es war, ich bin im Dank schuldig.  
Takatori ja, aber wenigstens war ich nicht in meine Schwester verliebt,  
wenigstens waren diese Monster nur meine Halbbrüder, wenigstens war ER nicht  
mein Vater...  
  
So wurde ich zu Persia, dem Schatten der hinter allem steht und die Befehle  
erteilt, der Mensch dessen Existenz eigentlich nicht bestätigt werden darf.  
Ein seltsames Gefühl, eingeschleust in die Reihen derer die früher meine  
'Feinde' waren, seltsame Blicke von allen Seiten als ein 19 jähriger durch die  
Tür tritt und allen als neuer Polizeichef präsentíert wird...  
Ich frage mich was sich Birman DABEI gedacht hat... seh ich wirklich aus wie  
23?  
Es hatte doch wirklich weniger Komplizierte Wege gegeben wieder einen Persia  
einzustellen oder?  
Nunja leider nicht, denn mein Job besteht ja nicht nur darin Befehle zu  
erteilen, ich muß Leichen verwinden lassen, Spuren und Beweise 'verlegen' und  
mich dabei nie erwischen lassen.  
Das is verdammt nochmal schwerer als sich in irgendwelche Windows Systeme zu  
hacken (als wäre das ne Herrausforderung...)!  
Im Ganzen wäre es eher ein Job für Yohji - sieht man mal davon ab das ich mich  
unauffällig benehmen soll...  
  
Ich wußte wie sehr die anderen litten aber irgendwie machte es mich stolz ihnen  
so viel zu bedeuten - fast schon pervers sich an den Leiden anderer zu erfreuen  
oder?  
Aber ich hatte meine Befehle, ich hatte meine Anweisungen von ganz oben und  
sollte ich sie nicht befolgen wäre ich gestorben.  
  
Doch es geschahen Dinge die nicht geplant waren und ich mußte handeln... Schwarz  
Tod zum Beispiel.  
Ich hatte Weiß zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht einmal endgültig lebwohl gesagt!  
Es war nicht vorgesehen das Crawford die anderen umbrachte - weder in unseren  
noch in den Plänen von Neu-Este (die, wie ich erfuhr ein Teil von Kritiker sind  
- mein Schock ist Vorstellbar).  
Also sammelten wir ihre Leichen ein als Weiß (weniger mir, ich hatte ja was  
'vergessen') nach Hasue gegangen waren und brachten sie in das alte Labor meines  
Halbbruders.  
Kritikers Ärzte und ESPler sind die besten der Welt, besser als die der alten  
Este Organisation, ausgeblíldet von Leuten die noch besser waren als sie (und  
deshalb sterben mußte nachdem sie ihre Pflicht erfüllt hatten) - es war kein  
Wunder das ihre Herzen nach weniger als 3 Stunden wieder schlugen.  
  
Aber es dauerte Monate bis die drei wieder (körperlich) gesund waren, ich war  
inzwischen 'tot' und Weiß ein drei Mann Team.  
Brad Crawford war uns entwischt und irgendwo auf diesem Planeten untergetaucht  
und unsere Agenten hatten sich in jede Regierung der Welt eingenistet.  
Leider half uns das auch nicht weiter, die Suche nach Crawford und dem Mann der  
hinter all dem stecken mußte blieb erfolglos.  
Inzwischen weiß ich das es keinen 'Mann hinter den Dingen' gab, das Geld war  
sein Vorgesetzter.  
  
Als Naoe das erste mal auf seinen Namen reagierte waren alle in heller  
Aufregung, jeder hatte gedacht das er als Letzter aus seinem Wachkomaähnlichen  
Zustand erwachen wüde aber sie irrten sich.  
Als Schuldig aufwachte konnte Nagi schon wieder alles so wie früher, voller Hass  
dazu angespornt noch besser zu werden beherrschte er schon die Moleküle (soweit  
das er aus einer Tasse ein Messer formen konnte, ich schwöre das er mir in  
diesem Augenblick Angst machte.).  
Anders als er brauchte der Deutsche aber keine Wochen um sich an seinen Namen zu  
erinnern, er wußte von Tag 1 an wer und was er war und weckte sofort  
Farfarello.  
Die Drei wollten ihre Rache so sehr dass sie auf unsere Seite wechselten ohne  
weiter Probleme zu machen.  
Ich werde nie das Gefühl vergessen als sie in meinem Büro vor mir standen wie  
ich damals vor meinem Vater - der einzige Unterschied war das sie ihre  
Anweisungen abholten und ich damals Antworten wollte.  
So gab ich ihnen ihren Auftrag - Brad zu suchen und ihn zu infiltrieren - ihm  
vorzuspielen sie könnten sich nicht an seinen Verrat erinnern - und ihren  
wichtigsten Job gleich mit zu erledigen: Ich wollte das sie mehr als nur eine  
PSI-Kraft nutzten.  
Este trainierte prinzipiell nur Personen mit mehreren Begabungen (um ihnen  
idiotischerweise nur den Umgang mit Einer beizubringen) und unsere Labors würden  
ihnen helfen ALLE zu nutzen.  
  
Die Zeit verging und ich gewöhnte mich an meine Stelle und die Verantwortung -  
langweilig war es nur in den seltensten Fällen schließlich gab es noch andere  
Verbrechen aufzuklären als nur Weiß Aufträge.  
Der Beruf als Polizeichef brachte Vorteile und Verbindungen mit sich die sich  
sicher noch nutzen lassen würden.  
  
Manx saß mit einem besorgten Ausdruck an meinem Tisch als ich an diesem Tag in  
mein Büro kam und sofort wußte ich das es Ärger gab.  
"Masafumi lebt..."  
In diesem Augenblick wurde einer meiner schlimmsten Albträume wahr - mein  
Halbbruder war am Leben.  
"Und Kritiker teilen sich"  
Mein Job war damit wohl gestorben dachte ich einen Augenblick... ich bin tot...  
ich weiß zu viel und sie brauchen mich nicht mehr....  
Es war noch viel 'schlimmer' - Neu Este und Kritiker waren nicht zufrieden mit  
der Arbeit ihrer Vorgesetzten und verlangten das sie selbst einen Anführer  
wählen durften ansonsten würden sie sich zerstreuen.  
Nicht auszudenken was passieren würde wenn 5 oder 6 so starke Orangisationen  
entstehen würden wie es einst Kourin war!  
Ein oder zwei würden mit absoluter Sicherheit nicht mehr nur auf das Wohl das  
Menschen hinarbeiten sondern auf ihr eigenes und die anderen würden sich  
gegenseitig die Schädel einschlagen um das Recht zu bekommen die anderen  
auszulöschen.  
Wie ein einziger, mächtiger und tödlicher Kindergarten!  
  
Ende des Monats standen inoffiziell schon die Kandidaten fest: Zwei meiner  
Vorgesetzten aus den Oberen Reihen (die keiner Leiden konnte außer sie selbst),  
ein ehemaliges Mitglied von Este (das wohl alle Stimmen der PSler kriegen  
würde), eine Ärztin aus der genetischen Abteilung (die unter anderem Schwarz'  
Stimmen sicher hatte weil sie sie wiederbelebt hatte) und aus irgendeinem Grund  
heraus Ich (ich weiß bis heute nicht auf wessen mist DAS gewachsen war...).  
Kritiker selbst sah die ganze Sache mit größtem Mißfallen und drohte sogar  
öffentlich mit unserer Hinrichtung.  
Am Abend der Wahl erhielt ich dann die Nachricht über Weiß Auftrag den ich  
weiter leitete - und eine Stunde später stand fest das ich sie retten mußte.  
Meine Informanten hatten vergessen diese eine Kleinigkeit zu erwähnen: das mein  
lieber Masafumi mit von der Partie war!  
Also lies ich die Wahl Wahl sein (gegen Manx Willen) und raste los um meinen  
Freunde das Leben zu retten - ICH hatte sie im Stich gelassen - ICH hatte sie  
dorthin geschickt - ICH war Schuld wenn sie starben!  
Was kümmerte mich Kritiker? Was kümmerte mich die Welt?   
Es war meine Verantwortung und unsere Freundschaft die mich diesen Verrat  
begehen ließen doch ich war nicht allein.  
Schuldig war auf dem Dach als ich meine Freunde rettete, er jagte die Gargoyles  
auf Masafumi und verschwand wie ich in der Nacht als alles vorbei war.  
  
Als ich an diesem Abend an den ort der Wahl kam hatte sich herumgesprochen was  
passiert war - Manx und Birman starrten Schuldig und mich an - und plötzlich war  
ich der Kopf von Kritiker...  
Ich verstand nicht warum man mich ausgewählt hatte aber im Laufe der Zeit  
verstand ich das mein Einsatz für meine Untergebenen ihnen Imponiert hatte...  
soweit das alle anderen Kandidaten zurücktraten.  
Aber auch wenn es eine Wahl gegeben hätte wäre ich der Gewinner gewesen denn  
meine drei besten und einzigen Freunde waren in Sicherheit.  
  
Meine Übermütigkeit in der nächsten Zeit war wirklich etwas leichtsinnig, ich  
lies sie wissen das ich lebte und das es mir gut ging (ich hoffte das sie meine  
Nachrichten verstanden), schlußendlich war es das das mir den Ärger mit Crawford  
einbrachte.  
Wie geplant tauchte er nach einer falschen Spur wieder in Japan auf und er  
schluckte auch die Geschichte mit Schwarz.  
Jetzt waren nicht nur meine Freunde sondern auch mein Stellvertreter und seine  
Kollegen in Gefahr.  
Und Brad WUSSTE das ich lebte (das war der Teil der in die Hose gegangen war, er  
sollte das nicht wissen).  
Also mußten wir improvisieren, ein riskantes Spiel spielen wie Schuldig es  
nannte.  
Er, Farfarello und Nagi würden zeigen müssen das sie es ernst mit dem Ende von  
Weiß und mir meinten.  
Und verdammt, wie die drei es ernst damit meinten war mir selber nicht klar!  
  
Die Sache mit Ken war so nicht geplant gewesen, Nagi hatte die Informationen  
zwar an mich weitergeleitet aber keine Antwort erhalten und deshalb eigenmächtig  
gehandelt.  
Ich war nicht wütend auf ihn als ich Kens Leben rettete aber es würden eindeutig  
Köpfe rollen müssen (die der Informanten die es scheinbar ums Verrecken nicht  
schafften eine Nachricht pünktlich oder überhaupt zuzustellen).  
Die Aktion brachte mir diesmal keine Lorbeeren ein, drei tote Agenten deren  
Ableben nicht aufgeklärt werden konnte sorgten für Unruhe in den Reihen meiner  
Untergebenen aber der Rauch legte sich zum Glück und Nagi übernahm unter  
höchsten Risiko ihre Arbeit.  
Hätte Brad herrausgefunden was er an seinem Coputer tat wäre er erledigt  
gewesen.  
Zu unser aller Glück war er in seiner 'Freizeit' eher dümmer als klüger geworden  
- es war eine Schande das er nicht für Kritiker geeignet war der Mann war früher  
ein Genie gewesen!  
Aber natürlich hatte auch Farfarello schuld an seiner 'verdummung', es ist  
schließlich nicht leicht sich gegen einen Empathen zu wehren von dessen Existenz  
man nichts weiß - zudem umfasste sein Können zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon mehr als  
das bloße Wahrnehmen von Gefühlen, er konnte auch PSI-Begabungen unterdrücken.  
Da Crawfords Visionen von seiner Stimmung abhängig waren war es ein Leichtes für  
'unseren' Iren sie zu fälschen und zu verändern.  
  
Von da an ging eigentlich alles nach Plan - Crawfords Auftauchen bei Weiß, der  
Diebstahl der Diskette die, wenn man wußte das sie von Nagi erstellt worden war,  
die größte Ente an der ganzen Sache war, meine Gefangenschaft...  
Ich war selbst erstaunt über die Wirkung der Drogen die mir Schuldig gab (nicht  
das ich jemals damit gerechnet hatte das ich welche von ihm annehmen würde...)  
und die Auswirkungen auf meine Umgebung und Sinne.  
Sollte es so aussehen als verstärkten die Drogen meine Schmerzen gab er mir ein  
Gewisch aus Painkillern und einigen anderen interessanten Pillen (Ich will NICHT  
wissen was genau da drin war) - sollte ich wegtreten damit ich nicht mitbekam  
wie er und die anderen mich folterten, was leider nicht umgänglich war, gab er  
mir etwas zu trinken und auch danach fühlte ich nichts davon.  
In solchen Augenblicken war ich wirklich froh mein Leben in seine Hände gelegt  
zu haben, man konnte sich auf ihn verlassen - bezahlte man genug versteht  
sich...  
  
Einige Stunden bevor unsere Aktion mit dem Eintreffen von Weiß anlaufen sollte  
war auch ich wieder halbwegs nüchtern (konnte also weningstens stehen...) und  
wir schmiedeten unsere letzten Pläne.  
Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung was für 'Spielchen' sich Farfarello hatte einfallen  
lassen - ein Grab mitten in einer abgebrannten Ruine - so eine Idee konnte ja  
wohl nur von ihm sein... weniger interessant fand ich die Idee mit der Mine in  
Kens Körper aber da war Brad zu schnell gewesen und hatte sie nach draußen  
geschmuggelt (nicht schlimm, Nagi hatte sie alle soweit entschärft... dachte  
ich).  
Das Ken so geschwächt war verpasste uns einige Probleme, er war eigentlich für  
eine andere Rolle vergesehen gewesen als ein Gepäckstück.  
Aber wenigstens lief Brads Amoklauf nach Plan (der Mann sollte lernen nicht nur  
seine Gedanken wegzuschließen), Weiß und Schwarz landeten 'kontrolliert' ein  
Stockwerk tiefer (auch wenn das nicht alle so toll fanden, ich könnte mir das  
Überwachungsvideo immer wieder ansehen). Ich muß nicht erwähnen das auch Farfie  
amüsiert war oder?  
Zum Glück hatte ich nciht meine ganzen Hacker-Fähigkeiten abgelegt und so war es  
mir möglich gewesen Brad mit einem falschen Band reinzulegen, dachte der Idiot  
doch wir Beide wären auch im Keller!  
Manchmal machte mir Crawfords Geisteszustand echte Sorgen...  
Und dann kam endlich das auf das ich so lange gewartet hatte: Brad Crawfords  
Gesicht hätte einen Bilderrahmen verdient als er erkanne wo er sich befand, das  
es keinen Ausweg mehr gab und das er alleine dastand.  
Dieses Gefühl gesiegt zu haben war einfach umwerfend.  
  
Doch mein größtes Glück war die Wiederverinigung mit meinen Freunden...  
Ok, vielleicht hatte ich DA einen Fehler gemacht - manchmal bin ich einfach zu  
Gefühlsduselig...  
  
Yohji: *rast durchs Büro, an seiner Brust ist ein Polizeiausweis mit der  
Bezeichnung 'Inspektor' befestigt* "HE! Ja du! Wie wärs mit nem Date!?"  
*Augenbrauen wackeln*  
  
Ich hätte den Kerl ganz einfach in diesem Blumenladen verrotten lassen  
sollen.... *schiebt einen Stapel beiseite, auf dem Titelblatt steht groß  
'Sexuelle Belästigungen Koudo Yohji'*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ENDE TEIL  
13~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ich hoff das hat jedem gefallen (ich konnte auf die einzelnen Teile nicht ganz  
eingehen mir wars wichtiger das man versteht was am Anfang abgegangen ist (dann  
erklärt sich der Rest von alleine oder?))  
Außerdem ist heute der Vor-Vorletzte Tag meines Urlaubs (wähähähähähähäh) und  
ich mußte mal in die Hufe kommen *tropf*  
  
  
  
  
  
Hosted by Animexx e.V. (http://www.animexx.de) 


End file.
